Angels in the Shadows
by Ranguvar27
Summary: After Anthony's life is saved by a mysterious woman, he decides to find her and thank her. What happens next is something he never expected. Thin Man/OC.  Important Note Anthony will remain a mute. Now M.
1. Chapter 1 The Life You Save

Angels in the Shadows

Chapter One: The Life You Save

Pain.

Unimaginable, unendurable pain. That was all Anthony was aware of. He couldn't move, and with each shallow breath he took his cracked ribs ground together in a way that made him whimper quietly in anguish. He was being crushed by the combined weight of Seamus' body and the giant 'E'. He stared up at the stars, resigning himself to the fact that he was most likely going to die alone in a stinking alley. All alone, with not even an Angel to comfort him.

He shunted aside thoughts of Dylan-they would do him no good. But she hadn't even bothered to come and see if he was still breathing, and that irked him. After all, she knew that he had survived the explosion at Knox's Carmel Castle-and that was much more devastating than being stabbed and falling off a roof.

Anthony shut his eyes, his breathing growing slower as he waited for the tender embrace of Death.

"Amy! Amy, you have to come see this! There's a couple dead guys in this alley!"

A young woman of 26 rounded the corner, gazing in sisterly exasperation at the girl who had spoken. She had on a red blouse, black jeans, and sandals, and her brown hair reached down to her shoulders, where it curled slightly. Her eyes, which appeared grey under the light of the streetlamp, were flecked with bits of silver. She was tall, with a body that was well proportioned and slim. "Kitty, I told you to stay with me. I don't want you getting lost."

Katherine Chase frowned. "I'm sorry, Amy." Katherine Chase, like her sister Amelia, was tall and slim. Her hair was brown, but she had dyed it blond on her fifteenth birthday. She was wearing a dark blue blouse and low rider jeans-much to her older sister's chagrin. Her eyes were a deep green, and she wore her hair in a short bob. "But you've gotta come see this."

Amy allowed her sister to drag her into the alley, wondering why she had allowed Kitty to talk her into going clubbing in the first place. She hated being hit on, she wasn't a big drinker, and she had observed that most of the males that frequented the clubs were either colossal pricks or gay.

"I wonder how they died?"

Amy looked over at her sister, a gobsmacked expression on her face. "You're kidding, right? There's a huge object on them, and a sword through them both, and you're asking…HOLY SHIT!" She dropped to her knees next to Anthony, mouth agape. "Did…did you just blink?"

Anthony tried to focus on the voice, but he kept hearing a strange echoing sound. He blinked again, and heard a harsh intake of breath. He felt warm fingers press gently against his neck, and a low, "Jesus Christ."

Amy felt a sense of unreality as she felt the slow pulse of the man in front of her. "Right, okay. Kitty, call 911. This guy's still breathing."

Kitty gawped in disbelief. "How?"

"I don't know! Call 911, damn it!"

Kitty nodded and pulled out her cell phone, quickly dialing, and Amy reached down and linked the man's left hand with hers. "I don't know if you can hear me, but help is on the way."

Anthony squeezed her hand once.

Amy smiled. "One squeeze for yes, two for no?"

One squeeze. 'Yes.'

Amy nodded. "Alright then. Can you move at all?"

Two squeezes.

"Is your back hurting you?"

Two squeezes.

"Do you want me to take the E off your chest?"

One hard squeeze and an eye roll. Amy sighed, looking at the E. It was rather large, and she wondered if she would be able to move it without further injury to… "What's your name?"

Two squeezes.

"Right, yes or no answers only. I'll try to get this thing off you, but I'm not making any promises, okay?"

Squeeze.

Amy let go of his hand, then hooked her hands under the E, straining mightily to get a purchase. "Son of a bitch…come on…"

"Ambulance is on the way, Amy." Kitty came forward, staring at her sister. "What are you doing?"

"Katherine, less talk, more help. Get underneath this thing; we're going to lift it off him."

The combined efforts of the two women proved effective, and the E went tumbling over to land on the alley floor in a shower of sparks. Anthony drew a deep, harsh breath, and then yelped in pain as his ribs ground together. He made a frantic grab for Amy's hand, and she quickly linked her fingers with his, speaking in a soothing voice. "It's okay, I'm here. I haven't left. The ambulance is coming. You'll be okay."

A half squeeze.

Amy smiled, interpreting the question. "I'm sure. Is that sword yours?"

A squeeze.

"Cane sword, isn't it?"

A squeeze and a raised eye. Amy chuckled. "I'm a bit of a sword nut."

A squeeze and a slight smile. Amy looked over at Kitty. "When I tell you to, I want you to pull the sword out of his body."

"But…"

Amy sighed. "No buts, Katherine. Get ready. One…two…three!" Katherine yanked the sword out, and Amy quickly slapped her hands over the wound, stemming the flow of blood. Anthony yowled in pain, and Amy spoke. "It's alright, I promise.

Kitty turned at the sound of a siren. "The ambulance is here."

Two EMTs came forward, and one spoke. "Ma'am, we'll take it from here."

Amy nodded, and then moved so she was staring straight into Anthony's eyes. "You'll be okay now, I promise."

Anthony stared back at her, transfixed by her silvery eyes and the sight of his blood on her hands, and more amazed by the realization that she had saved his life.


	2. Chapter 2 Recovery and Searches

Angels in the Shadows

Chapter Two: Recovery and Searches

Anthony opened his eyes to a world of white. He winced as pain lanced through his head, then blinked, bringing his surroundings into focus. White walls, white ceiling, and a hard, uncomfortable bed all combined to tell him where he was-a hospital. He sat up, gritting his teeth as his bound ribs ground together, and looked down at his chest, where he noticed that he had been sewn back together.

He heard the sound of footsteps, and glanced upward, gasping harshly as the swift movement made his head swim. He fell back against the pillow, teeth clenched in an effort to avoid throwing up. After a few moments, the nausea passed, and he watched as a man of about forty entered the room. He was about five six, with bushy gray eyebrows and brown hair peppered with gray. He gave Anthony a friendly smile.

"I'm Dr. Stiegel. Can you tell me your name, sir?"

Anthony sighed, and then shook his head. Dr. Stiegel frowned. "Can you tell me what year it is?"

Anthony rolled his eyes heavenward, and then placed his hands over his mouth, shaking his head "No." Dr. Stiegel nodded in understanding.

"Okay. Hold on a second." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pad and pencil, handing it over to Anthony. "Now, can you tell me your name?"

'_Anthony.' _

Dr. Stiegel smiled. "Nice to meet you, Anthony. Do you know what year it is?"

'_2003, I hope.' _

Dr. Stiegel laughed. "Yes, it's still 2003. Do you remember anything that happened to you?"

'_Stabbed, fell off roof. She saved my life.' _

"Who saved your life?"

An expressive shrug. _'Don't know her name. Silver eyes, soft voice, warm hands. Scent of blueberries. Held my hand while waiting for ambulance. Had my blood on her hands. Angel, I know.' _He shut his eyes, hearing the soft soothing voice once again. 'You'll be alright, I promise.'

Dr. Stiegel smiled. "Well, you were very lucky. The injuries you sustained would have killed a lesser man. I noticed while I was sewing you up that you had a few burn scars. Can you tell me where they're from?"

'_I was caught in an explosion a few years ago. I was thrown free of the worst of it, but still got a bit burnt.' _

Dr. Stiegel nodded. "Okay, now, we'll want to keep you a few days for observation, but other than that you seem to be in quite good shape."

Anthony nodded in understanding, and then held out the pad and pencil. Dr. Stiegel shook his head. "I've got plenty more. You can keep that one."

Anthony smiled in thanks, then pointed to his mouth and made eating motions. Dr. Stiegel grinned. "I'll ask the orderly to bring you up some food. Any preference?"

Anthony thought_. 'Something edible?'_

Dr. Stiegel burst into laughter. "Well, I don't know if I can promise that. But I'll do my very best." He left, and Anthony leaned back against the pillow, the face of his savior floating before him. 'Why did she save my life? She didn't even know who I was, and yet she saved me. She could have walked right past me, but instead she saved me.' He hadn't experienced real human compassion since he had left the orphanage-in his line of work, compassion was what got you killed. The majority of his adult life had been spent around cold hearted individuals, people who thought nothing of committing acts that would sicken a normal person. As a result, he had developed a cold exterior, locking his emotions away, earning himself a reputation as a cold, ruthless assassin. But now, one glimpse of silver eyes and he could feel his stone heart starting to crack.

He was mulling over these thoughts when the orderly entered, a tray in his hands. "Dr. Stiegel said you were hungry?"

Anthony nodded, and the orderly set the tray in front of him. "Well, we've got some steak, mashed potatoes, and I think that's carrots, but don't take my word for it, okay?"

Anthony frowned at the orange-ish, mushy object on the tray, and made a disgusted face. The orderly laughed. "You and me both, man. Well, I know the potatoes are good, and the steak's decent. I didn't know what you liked to drink, so I just bought you some ginger ale."

Anthony nodded, and then took a long sip of the ginger ale. It tasted wonderful. The orderly grinned. "Well, I'll leave you to it, then."

After he left, Anthony dug into his steak. It was a bit tough, but overall quite edible and he quickly finished it. The potatoes were next, and he was slightly disappointed to discover that they were a bit lumpy. He didn't dare eat the orange mush. He poked it with his fork, and winced at the squishy sound it made. 'Nope, not eating that. No way.' He settled instead for munching on the cookie that had come with his lunch. It was chocolate chip, but there was more cookie than chip. After he finished, he set the tray aside and flipped the pad to a blank page, then tapped the pencil against his lips in thought.

'_Things to do when I'm Released._

_Ask for my contacts to find savior. _

_Find her. _

_Thank her for saving my life. _

He flipped the pad shut, nodding, then laid back and went to sleep, the scent of blueberries wafting through his mind.

Three days later, and Anthony was going stark raving mad. He had been ready to leave two days before, but Dr. Stiegel had insisted that he had to stay for the full three days. Anthony would honestly not have minded, if it hadn't been for the Day Nurse. She was a fat woman of thirty, with a perpetual frown, and an overly made up face. But what really irked Anthony was that she treated him like an imbecilic child.

The bane of his thoughts entered the room, grinning widely at him and speaking in a bright, cheery voice, making sure to emphasize each word. "Hello and how are we feeling today?"

Anthony shot her a death glare and crossed his arms. The nurse smiled. "Now, no frowney faces!" Anthony clenched his teeth, wishing he had his sword, and huffed.

"Well, we're going to be changing your dressing now, so let's get started on that, okay?"

Anthony sat still while she changed his dressing, gagging slightly at the strong floral scent of her perfume and the unwashed scent of her greasy hair. The nurse smiled and patted his head, and Anthony quickly flinched away, growling at her. She giggled.

"Come now, be a good boy and behave!"

Anthony glared at her, and then held up his fingers, moving them four times, and then held up two fingers, nodding. The nurse smiled. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

Anthony repeated the action, and the nurse's face grew blanker. Anthony growled in frustration and flipped his pad open, wrote quickly, and showed it to the Nurse.

'_**I'M 42! QUIT TREATING ME LIKE I'M A GODDAMNED CHILD! I'M DUMB, **__**NOT STUPID**__**!' **_

The Nurse huffed. "Well! Quite rude, aren't you?"

Anthony growled and pointed towards the door, making a shooing motion. The nurse didn't move, and Anthony repeated the motion, pointing at her for emphasis. She nodded. "Very well, I'll leave."

Anthony sighed in relief as she left. Now all that remained was to wait until he was well enough to leave, and then the search for his savior would begin.


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams and Discoveries

Angels in the Shadows

Chapter Three: Dreams and Discoveries

At long last, Anthony was being released from the hospital. He felt a profound sense of relief when Dr. Stiegel had announced that he had made a full and complete recovery, and could leave as soon as possible. Anthony had nodded, and then gestured to his hospital gown, giving Dr. Stiegel a questioning look. Dr. Stiegel frowned.

"Anthony, I'm afraid your suit was badly damaged from both the fall and the injuries you sustained. We had to cut it to get to your wound. But don't worry, I asked John to bring you some clothes."

Anthony raised his eyebrow, watching as the orderly, a young man of twenty six came into the room with an armful of clothes and set them down on the bed. Anthony's eyes went wide with disbelief. The clothes consisted of a black polo shirt and black jeans, along with a pair of underwear. Anthony looked at the clothes, then at the doctor, shaking his head in an emphatic 'No.' He pushed the clothes away, a disgusted expression on his face.

Dr. Stiegel frowned. "Anthony, you either wear those or you won't be leaving this hospital. Come on, it won't be that bad."

Another emphatic shake of the head, and Dr. Stiegel nodded. "Okay, I'll have John bring the bright yellow shirt and purple jeans. They're about your size, I think."

Anthony stared at Dr. Stiegel in horror, then sighed in resignation and gathered up the clothes, heading into the bathroom. He stripped off his gown, staring at the stitches that crossed his chest, gently caressing them with his fingers, and an image rose unbidden to his mind-a soft, smooth hand pressed against his chest while a musical voice whispered reassurances in his ear, and silver eyes gazed deep into his blue ones. It had been too dark in the alley to properly see her hair, but he had assigned it a color in his mind-that of a deep, rich brown, almost mahogany. He had no idea if that was right, but it seemed to fit. He also knew instinctively that it would be smooth as silk to the touch. A slight groan escaped his lips. He blinked, shaking himself. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

He dressed, wincing at the itchiness of the fabric, but reminding himself that once he got home, showered, and into decent clothing he would feel like his old self again. He walked out of the bathroom, feeling oddly self-conscious, and Dr. Stiegel smiled. "I was beginning to worry. Well, there's some paperwork for you to sign, and then you'll be free to go."

Anthony nodded, and then pulled his pad out of his pocket. _'I don't have any transportation.'_

"I'll have the nurse out front call a cab for you."

_'Okay, thanks.'_

One hour later, all the paperwork was signed, and a cab pulled up in front of the hospital. The driver got out and glanced at Anthony. "You my fare?"

Anthony nodded, and handed him a piece of paper. _'2341 Sunset Blvd. I'll pay when we arrive.'_

The cabdriver grinned. "Don't worry about that, bud. I pick people up from this place alla time. Well, climb in and I'll getcha home safe and sound."

A few hours later, Anthony stepped through the door of his apartment, walked to his bedroom, and flopped down on the bed, sighing in relief. He lay there for a few moments, his mind working, then stood and quickly stripped off the clothes he was wearing, heading for the blissful relief of a nice hot shower.

He made the water as hot as he could stand it, and then stepped under the spray, making a growling sound of relief as he felt the residue of the past week wash off him. The hot water stung, but it felt wonderful, and he growled again as he felt his back muscles start to unkink after spending a week in that horrible hospital bed. He washed his hair twice, wanting to get every bit of dirt out of it, then scrubbed his skin raw, mewling in relief.

He shut off the water, and then stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another towel. He walked out to his living room, gazing at his answering machine. No messages and Anthony sighed, then sat down in front of his computer and went into his email, searching his contacts for the name he wanted.

'**To: Mr. D. **

**From: A. **

**I need your help finding someone. I don't have a full description, though. Silver eyes, soft voice. Contact me if you can help.' **

A few moments later, he received a reply.

'_**A: **_

_**That doesn't help me much. Can you add anything else? Man, woman, child, animal?' **_

'**D:**

**Woman, of course. It was dark; I really couldn't see her face. But I need to find her.' **

'_**A:**_

_**Why?' **_

Anthony smiled to himself.

'**Because she saved my life.' **

'_**Say no more. I'll have my men start working on it ASAP, my silent friend. D signing off.' **_

Anthony signed off and shut down his computer, then leaned back, a smile on his face. His contact never failed to find people, and Anthony was confident that he would soon know the name of the woman that had saved him.

He got dressed, and then walked out onto his balcony, gazing at the city below. 'I know you're out there somewhere, Silver Eyes.' He lit a cigarette, watching as the smoke drifted out to the stars. Unexpectedly, his thoughts turned to Dylan. He hoped that she and her friends had managed to catch the bad guys.

His mind went back to their brief kiss on the rooftop. It had been good, he wasn't denying that, but there had been something missing, something that he couldn't quite pin down.

He turned towards the city, raising an imaginary glass in salute. 'Dylan, here's to you, wherever you may be.' He turned at the sound of his computer beeping, an indication that he had an email.

He opened up the message, and a slow grin spread across his face.

'_**A:**_

_**I think I might have found the lady in question. I asked a few friends, and one knows a guy who works at the local coffee shop downtown. He says that this guy knows a girl that works at the bookstore next door who has silver eyes. Says her name is Amelia Chase, and she has a sister named Katherine. My friend says Amelia is pretty tough, but nice once she gets to know you.' **_

Anthony smiled, mouthing the name. 'Amelia.' He quickly typed a reply.

'**Thank you. When does she work?' **

'_**Monday through Friday, nine to three. Address of the store is 2904 Wilshire Drive. She's her sister's guardian as well.' **_

Anthony signed off, then grabbed his keys from the kitchen table and went to his car, heading for downtown. He pulled up in front of the bookstore, then sighed and got out, walking into the cool, dark interior of the small store. A sign above the door read 'Dog Eared', and Anthony smiled at the pun.

He looked around, his eyes adjusting to the gloom, and noticed a small, plump man heading for him. The man smiled at him, showing pearly white dentures. "Can I help you, sir?"

Anthony nodded. _'I'm looking for someone who works here. Amelia Chase?'_

The man peered at the note, and then grinned. "Miss Amelia is over in the fantasy section. It's the second row on the left hand side." He frowned. "She's not in any trouble, is she?'

Anthony shook his head. _'She did me a favor, and I want to thank her.' _

"Well, that's alright, then."

Amy sighed, stretching up on her tiptoes as she tried to place a book back on the top shelf where it belonged. She bit her lip, inching the book forward, muttering under her breath. "Come on, come on…son of a bitch…Yaaggh!"

She jumped back as the book teetered, moaning in exasperation as it fell off the shelf. But before it could hit the floor, a hand reached out and grabbed it. She turned, smiling in thanks at the man behind her. "Good catch."

Anthony's mind went blank as he stared at her. She was beautiful. Her hair, which was indeed a rich mahogany and tumbled down to her shoulders, shone under the lights of the store. She was tall, with just enough muscle, and the shorts she was wearing showed off her slim and muscular legs to mouth watering effect. But it was her eyes that transfixed him.

Amy waved her hand in front of his face. "You okay?"

Anthony blinked, and then nodded, writing. _'Thanks to you.'_

Amy blinked at the note, then gazed at Anthony, her eyes widening in recognition. "You! When did you get out of the hospital?"

'_This morning. You saved my life, you know. Why?' _

Amy gave him a confused look. "Because you needed help. Now, I get to ask you your name."

'_Anthony. And you're Amelia, right?' _

"I prefer Amy. I'm glad to meet you, Anthony." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, and Anthony felt himself blush. He gave her an inquisitive look, and she laughed. "Well, I figured we already shook hands back in the alley. Anthony, I'm about to take my break. Would you care to come next door with me and have coffee?"

'_I'd love to.' _

Amy smiled, and Anthony couldn't help but notice the way her face lit up. "Wonderful. I have the feeling this could be the start of something wonderful."

Anthony smiled to himself. 'I certainly hope so.'


	4. Chapter 4 Conversations and Coffee

Angels in the Shadows

Chapter Four: Coffee and Conversations

Amy and Anthony walked over to the coffee shop, and Amy found a small table outside, and then looked over at Anthony. "What would you like?"

'_Regular coffee, black.' _

"Anything to eat? This place makes killer scones."

Anthony smiled, and then wrote. _'I am a bit hungry. A scone sounds good. Surprise me on the flavor.'_

Amy grinned. "Will do." She went inside to order, and Anthony found himself staring after her, transfixed by the way her hair shone in the sun. He was having a hard time not reaching out and pulling out a lock. He bit his lip, wondering how it would feel in his fingers. Would it be as soft and silky as it looked? He clenched his fists, trying his best to control the craving that was building up inside him, then groaned as an image rose to his mind-_**that gorgeous hair spread over a silk pillowcase while his fingers plied through each silken lock and his lips met the dark red of Amelia's, kissing her until she was gasping his name, then moving down to nip at the smooth tan of her throat, while his free hand stroked and caressed her stomach, her hands warm and smooth on his bare skin, and her own skin hot under his touch, then moving down to the mahogany hair between her legs, and**__… _'What am I doing? !'

Anthony snapped out of his fantasy, frowning. He had only known Amelia for a few moments! He shouldn't be having these thoughts about her. He prided himself on his ability to control his emotions, and the idea that one woman, especially one he had just met, could break through his barrier so quickly and effectively was a bit disconcerting to him. But, he reminded himself, he had been haunted by the sound of her voice and the feel of her hands long before seeing the rest of her. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a nudge on his shoulder.

Amy looked at him, concerned. "You okay?"

He looked up at Amy, nodding. 'Christ, she's gorgeous.' He pulled out his pad and wrote. _'I'm fine, just thinking. What flavor scone did you bring me?'_

Amy grinned and set a plate in front of him. "Cinnamon. And a black coffee, just as you requested." She sat down with her meal-a raspberry scone and a white chocolate mocha, and for several moments there was silence as they ate. Anthony took a bite of his scone and sighed, then gave Amy a thumbs up.

"Pretty good, isn't it?"

Anthony nodded, and Amy took a sip of her mocha, and then took a deep breath. "Anthony, were you born mute?"

Anthony shook his head, then wrote, handing her the torn piece of paper. _'I don't really remember when I stopped talking. I think it was when I was six…after the fire. My parents, all the troupe-burned, and I was found and bought to the orphanage. At first, I didn't speak because I didn't understand English, but later I just decided to stay silent. Makes me mysterious.' _

Amy reached over and placed her hand on his, gazing at him in sympathy. "My parents died in a fire too. Katherine and I managed to get out of the house, but…" she shook herself and switched subjects. "Where are you from?"

'_I was born in Bucharest. My parents were acrobats with a traveling circus, and we went all over Europe. Most of the troupe spoke either Hungarian or Romanian, though our Ring leader spoke French as well. I didn't hear English until I was at the orphanage. It's a very strange language.' _

Amy laughed. "That it is. I was born speaking it, and still it confuses me sometimes. And that's another thing we have in common."

Anthony gave her a confused look. _'Being stumped by English?'_

"Growing up in an orphanage. I was so scared that Kitty and I would become separated, but luckily for both of us that didn't happen."

Anthony nodded in agreement, and then pulled out his cigarettes, giving her a questioning look. Amy shook her head. "I don't mind."

Anthony smiled slightly in thanks, and then extended the pack to her, and she made a face. "I don't smoke."

Anthony nodded, placing the case back in his pocket, and then lit his cigarette, drawing the acrid smoke deep into his lungs. He drummed his fingers on the table, fighting as hard as he could to not reach over and wind a strand of that gorgeous hair between his fingers. He switched his cigarette to his left hand so he could continue 'talking' with Amelia.

'_Where are you from?' _

"I was born in Sacramento, and Kitty was born here in L.A. We used to go to Napa Valley for vacation each year-our parents were into wine. It was a lot of fun."

'_Sounds like it. So you know wine?' _

"I'm not a big drinker, to be honest, but yes."

'_Fine quality to have.' _

Amy shrugged. "I suppose so, I never really thought about it before."

Anthony nodded. _'Trust me. Are you in school?'_

"I graduated last year. Major in Literature."

Anthony gawped at her, and then burst into laughter, and Amy giggled. "Yep, very apropos for one who works in a bookstore, right?"

Anthony nodded, still laughing. _'Very. I love reading.' _

Amy smiled. "So do I. Books can take us to so many places, and they're like old friends-always there right when you need them."

Anthony nodded enthusiastically. _'Well put. I love the Classics.'_

Amy grinned, warming up to the subject. "Oh, me too. Chaucer, Shakespeare, Milton, Carroll, Tolstoy, Dickens, oh, if I listed my favorite authors we'd be here until midnight. Do you like poetry?"

Anthony nodded. _'She walks in beauty, like the night.'_

Amy blushed. "Of cloudless climes and starry skies, and all that is best of dark and bright..."

Anthony gulped. _'Meet in her aspect and her eyes.'_

Amy smiled softly. "I always did love that poem."

'_Me too. It's late; you should probably go back to work. Thank you for the treats and the talk…such as it was.' _

Amy sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Will I see you again, oh silent one?"

Anthony gave her a mock glare. _'Yes, Silver Eyes.'_

Amy laughed. "Silver Eyes, huh? I like it. I hope to see you soon, Anthony." She leaned forward, and Anthony felt himself trembling at her nearness. He dug his fingers into the seat, and then froze as her hands caressed his face and her soft lips descended on his.

The kiss that followed was short, chaste-and perfect. His hands snaked upward to land on her shoulders, and he shut his eyes, sighing.

After far too short a time, Amy gently pulled away, blushing. "I'll see you later."

Anthony nodded, and then watched her leave, his mind churning. He had prided himself on being closed off and cold, on only revealing a little about himself, and he had told her practically his whole life story, and yet he wasn't worried. Somehow, he knew anything he told her would remain with her. He had been taught that you trusted no one, and yet he found himself trusting a woman he had just met. But, he told himself, at least I'm not in love with her. Not at all.


	5. Chapter 5 Growing Desire

Angels in the Shadows

Chapter Five: Growing Desire

"_**Anthony…" **_

_**His name was moaned from between wine-red lips as Amelia clung to him, her hands roaming up and down his bare back, fingers digging deep. Her gorgeous hair was spread over his pillow, and her silver eyes seemed to shine in the dark. He teased her lips with his tongue, moaning deep in his throat at the tart blueberry taste of her, then kissed her, eyes shutting in blissful ecstasy as her soft, firm lips met his own and her hands snaked upwards to bury themselves in his hair, tugging slightly, and Anthony groaned, pressing himself against her. **_

_**He stroked her bare shoulders, then moved down to her breasts, caressing the nipples with the pad of his hands, a whimpering growl of lust and desire pouring from his mouth as he plundered her mouth with his tongue. Amelia's hands were on his chest, and her marvelous fingers were stroking his nipples, driving him to heights of pleasure he had never before known. He moved to the smooth expanse of her throat, the fiery feel of her skin under his lips making him feel intoxicated. He moved down, nipping, and then laved his tongue across her right nipple, smirking as she drew his name out in a long sigh of desire. **_

"_**Anthony…" **_

_**He licked again, and was about to draw her breast into his mouth when…**_

Anthony woke up, panting and covered in sweat. He sat up, cursing. This was the second dream he had had in as many weeks, and it was more vivid than the last had been. He licked his lips, and could almost swear for a moment that he tasted blueberries. But that was impossible, as it had been two weeks since he saw his Amelia.

His eyes widened at that last thought. He didn't think of Amelia as his! Did he? But the more he thought about it, the more he realized the truth. She had ensnared him. Just being near her, indeed, just thinking about her made him shiver with desire. He had been left trembling and spent by a mere dream of her.

He got out of bed and walked outside, the night air cool on his bare chest and lit a cigarette, the smoke curling over his head like a blanket, and his mind working. He had been with many women, but they were usually just means to and end, a way to make the long cold nights during a long assignment more bearable. They had been faceless transactions, ways of gathering information that he normally would never be able to obtain otherwise. His silence appealed to them, and they would tell him everything. He had learned that it only took a sympathetic look and an intense gaze to make some of the silly bints he slept with spill their deepest, darkest secrets. Then once he had gotten what he needed from them, he would leave, never to return.

Anthony grimaced as the image of the Queen Bitch, Vivian Wood, rose before him. He had slept with her extremely reluctantly, and that only once. When the sordid session was over, he had spent hours under the scalding hot water of the hotel shower, scrubbing his skin until it bled. After that, he avoided her like the plague. He smiled sardonically as a much more pleasant image rose up-Vivian being consumed in the flames from the explosion, an aghast expression of disbelief on her face as he was thrown free of the castle. It had been sheer luck that he had moved to the edge as he saw the rocket heading for him, and as he dove off the ledge he had heard her screaming and cursing him, Knox, and her own life. He had landed with a bone jarring thud, blacking out for several moments.

Her body had landed inches from his, and he rolled as far as the chain would allow to avoid being burned by the fire that still licked at her flesh, gagging at the acrid smell of her leather suit.

After a while, he felt coherent enough to try and stand. He carefully sat up, whimpering as the blood rushed to his head. He took several deep, slow breaths, then unwrapped the chain from around his waist, then got to his knees, panting in pain and exhaustion. It was several more moments before he dared to stand. He swayed, but his legs held him up, and he limped off down the road, determined to put as much distance between the castle and him as he could.

Anthony blinked, bringing himself back to the present, and shivered. Why was he thinking about the past when he could very well have a future with a gorgeous silver eyed lass? But he knew why-because his past had blood, and ghosts, and he was terrified to tell her that. That was why he had been avoiding her, why he had passed by the Dog Eared nearly every day without stepping inside, why he had been having the dreams, and why he was slowly going crazy with desire.

He ground his cigarette out on the railing, and then walked inside, sitting on his bed, his hands behind his head. 'Damn you, Amelia.'

He reached into his nightstand and pulled out his pad and pen, then wrote, and wrote. Several hours later, his letter was finished.

The next morning, Amelia walked out to check the mail and noticed a bulky envelope with her name and address written on it. The return address was blank, and the writing blocky. She walked into the apartment, turning the envelope over in her hands, and Kitty looked up from her tea. "What's that?"

"I don't know. Hurry up and eat, you'll be late for school. Do you need a lift?"

Kitty shook her head. "No, Jessalyn's picking me up." A car horn sounded, and Kitty grinned. "That's her. Bye, Amy!" She gathered her books and hugged her sister. "I told you that I'd be spending the weekend with Jessalyn, right?"

Amy nodded, still distracted. "Yes, you did. About six times a day. Have a good time."

Kitty ran out the door. Amy sat down on the couch and opened the envelope, eyes widening as she read the letter within.

'_Amelia:_

_I realize that this letter may not be enough, but it's all I can give you. I have tried my best to deny what's happening to me, but I can't-and that is why I can never be around you. I have enemies-enemies that, if they knew of my feelings for you, would stop at nothing to tear you away from me. I cannot bear the thought of you being hurt or killed because of me. So it is best that I tell you the reasons why, though I want nothing more than to make you mine utterly and completely, that I never can. _

_You know that I grew up in the orphanage. Well, when I turned sixteen I was adopted by a man that called himself Robert. He was nice enough to a poor mute boy, and he seemed to me very wealthy and worldly. I noticed he always had the finest of everything-clothes, cars, houses, even women. Naturally, this appealed to the poor orphaned son of circus performers, and I asked Robert to teach me how to get what he had. He agreed, and for the next few years I spent training for his job-that of a hired assassin. _

_Amelia, I know that it must sound like something out of a bad crime novel, but this is all true. I am a killer, one of the best in my…line of work. I earned myself a reputation for being cold and ruthless, doing whatever was necessary to get the job done. But I swear on the souls of my parents that I have never killed a child. Men and women, yes, but never a child-whether it be born or unborn. But I digress. _

_A few years ago, I was hired by a lady named Vivian Wood to help her boyfriend with a scheme to kill a man named Charles Townsend. It was during that assignment that I first met the Angels-and, though I'd never tell them this (professional pride) they proved to be most worthy opponents. After I survived an explosion, I laid low for two years, and then allied myself with the Angels against their enemies. During a fight with one of them-a man named Seamus-I was stabbed by my own sword. The rest you know. _

_And now you know me-and why we can never be. I am tainted, my soul black with the misdeeds I have committed. You are pure, innocent, and a bright light in this dark world. _

_Te iubesc, Amelia. And please, have a good life. _

_Anthony. _

_P.S: You'll have to guess what 'Te iubesc' means. It's Romanian.' _

Amy gulped, tears running down her face. She didn't have to guess what that phrase meant-she knew already.

Anthony loved her.


	6. Chapter 6 Dreams Become Real

Angels in the Shadows

Chapter Six: Dreams Become Real

Amy had read and re read the letter eight times. She folded it up, placing it on the coffee table in front of her, then placed her face in her hands and cried for several moments. Finally, she gathered herself, taking a deep breath, and vowed that she would find Anthony and prove to him that his past didn't matter to her. She wanted him, wanted to feel his lips on hers and his hands caressing her body.

The only problem was that she had no idea how to locate him. There was no return address on the envelope, and nothing in the letter indicated a location. For all she knew, he could have written it in Timbuktu. She felt despair start to grip her when a brilliant thought struck her. It was devious, underhanded, and-she hoped, just crazy enough to work.

She dialed the number of the local hospital, hoping that it had been the one Anthony was admitted to. After several rings, a tired voice came over the line.

"Our Lady of Mercy, how can I help you?"

Amy crossed her fingers, hoping her voice sounded normal. "Ummm…I was wondering if you could tell me about a patient that was there a few weeks ago? Silent, sword wound?"

"Why do you need to know, Ma'am?"

Amy took a breath. "Well, I was there when the ambulance came, and…I think I might have something that belongs to him, and I don't know his address, but I knew he had been a patient there. Could you help me?"

There was a long pause, and Amy began to think that the receptionist had seen through her rather flimsy story. She was about to hang up and try another tack when the receptionist came back on the line. "The patient lists his address as 2341 Sunset Boulevard."

Amy grinned in relief. "Thank you very much." She hung up, then stuffed the letter in its envelope and headed out for her car.

Anthony was out on his balcony smoking and trying his best to not think about Amelia when he heard a knock on his door. He sighed, hoping that whoever it was would leave, and then moaned in exasperation as the knock came again, firmer this time. He growled and ground out his cigarette, heading inside and wrenching the door open. His jaw dropped at who was on the other side. Amelia smiled at him.

"Can I come in?"

Anthony nodded, then grabbed her arm and yanked her inside, pushing her against the wall and kissing her, moaning in desperation and desire. Amy froze in surprise for a moment, but then wrapped her arms around him and kissed back equally as hard. Anthony reached out and slammed the door shut, then pressed himself against Amy, low growls coming from his throat as he kissed her. He felt as though his entire body was burning, and the feel of her lips on his, and her gorgeously toned body pressed against his suit made him feel light headed. The kiss he had given Dylan was nothing compared to this. No kiss was. They were as intangible as the fog. This though-this was beyond anything he had ever known.

And then…at long last, his fingers crept upwards to twine themselves in her hair, and he felt himself tremble in pleasure. Her hair felt even more wonderful than he had ever dreamed. Smooth, soft, and warm. He buried his face in it, inhaling the apple scent of her shampoo, and then licked her throat, nipping the smooth tan of her flesh, and Amy gasped his name. "Anthony…"

He abruptly pulled away, giving her a look of pain and desperation, and turned from her, shaking his head. Amy gulped. "What's the matter?"

He gestured to the envelope on the floor, and she smiled. "I came to give it back to you. You didn't need to write it."

He nodded, then pulled out his pad and wrote. _'Yes I did. Amelia, God knows how much I want you, but I cannot run the risk of you being hurt because of me. Please, just…I got to kiss you just now, and I'll have to be content with that.' _

Amy looked at him, tears in her eyes. "And what if I don't want just a kiss? What if I want more? I know you do. Don't you?"

'_I have thought of nothing else for weeks. My dreams are haunted by images of you, and I want nothing more than to make you mine. But I'm scared that'_ he blinked as Amy pulled the pad out of his hands.

"Anthony, stop. Stop thinking. Stop being scared. Stop worrying about what might happen. Stop trying to deny what your heart wants. Stop trying to push me away. Just. Stop."

Anthony gazed at her, then moaned in surrender and pulled her into his arms, kissing her as hard as he could. To hell with everything, he thought. I'm not going to lose this woman to my doubts. He steered her towards the bedroom, placing her gently on top of the covers, then lay next to her, stroking her face as he kissed her.

Amy moaned in her throat, enjoying the feel of Anthony's lips on hers and sighing at his taste-spicy, with a hint of cloves, which she guessed was from the cigarettes he smoked. He brushed his tongue along her lips in a silent question, and she opened her mouth to grant him access. Their tongues danced and swirled together, and Amy clutched his back and growled in pleasure at the feel of his tongue in her mouth. Anthony's fingers were buried in her hair, tugging gently, and she moaned, and then yowled in pain as he yanked out a lock. "OW! DAMN IT!"

She glared at him, rubbing her head. "That hurt!" Anthony looked away from her in shame, running her hair between his fingers, and Amy sat up, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his throat. "Hey, it's okay. Next time, though, ask me before you go yanking out my hair. Now, if you could kindly resume kissing me?"

Anthony needed no second bidding. He spun around, pinning Amy beneath him, and crashed his lips against hers, plundering her mouth with his tongue. She stroked his spine, then pulled away and gave him a mock glare. "You are wearing far too many clothes. I think this jacket should come off." She unbuttoned his jacket, tossing it aside, and then stroked his chest through his dark shirt, moaning at the muscles she could feel moving under her palms. She slid her hands up under his shirt, pressing against his stomach, and Anthony moaned in animalistic pleasure.

Amy leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Take your shirt off and I'll take mine off."

Anthony gawped at her, and then quickly shed his shirt, tossing it into the corner and gazed expectantly at Amy. She gulped, placing her hands on his chest and stroking the numerous scars that crossed it. Her fingers lingered on the newest one-the one made by his sword. He shut his eyes, groaning, then opened them and cocked his head at her, the question plain on his face. Amy smiled. "You're beautiful, Anthony."

He shook his head, then stroked her cheek, his eyes soft with love. He smiled, and glanced pointedly at her shirt, and she laughed quietly and pulled it off, revealing round, full breasts covered by a lacey blue bra. "Better?"

Anthony's mind froze as he took her in. He stroked the tops of her breasts, and then kissed the warm flesh, his fingers stroking her right nipple through the lace of her bra, and Amy moaned.

Anthony slipped his hand under her strap, unfastening each hook slowly and stroking her spine as he continued to lavish her breasts with his mouth. He bought his hand around to her front, pulling her bra off, and then flicked his tongue across her left nipple as he stroked and squeezed her right nipple, groaning at the wonderful warm feeling of her flesh on his. He laved her nipple with his tongue until he felt it start to harden, then placed his mouth on her breast and began to gently suck, his teeth scraping, and Amy gave a cry of pleasure and buried her hands in his raven black, silky hair, moaning words of encouragement. "Anthony…more…please…harder…suck…"

Anthony sucked harder, gently biting and Amy arched her back, offering her breasts to his kisses. He pulled away, tugging her nipple in his teeth until it was taut, and then released her, and she cried out in bliss. He repeated the action with her right breast, and Amy buried her hands deep in his hair and sobbed quietly in joy. "God, Anthony…."

Anthony slid his hand downward, ghosting it across the tops of her shorts, then moved further down, coming to rest between her legs. He pressed firmly against her, and Amy bucked underneath his touch, a cry pouring from her luscious mouth. He could feel her rising heat through her shorts, and it was driving him crazy. He peeled off her shorts, leaving her clad in nothing but a pair of blue panties. He let his gaze rake up and down her body. 'God, she is so beautiful.' He kissed her, and then made his way down her firm body, biting and sucking every inch of her, finally coming to rest between her legs. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating, and he slowly peeled off her panties, and then pressed the tip of his tongue against her wet slit, flicking it slowly back and forth. She tasted absolutely wonderful, and he craved more. He pressed again, and Amy whimpered. "A…Anthony…"

The low growl of her voice galvanized him, and he licked her wet slit, moaning as he slid his tongue deep into her hot, wet and tight cavern, his hands gripping her thighs tightly as she squirmed beneath him. He brushed his tongue across her clit, and Amy clenched the bed sheets and growled his name.

She felt her eyes rolling in the back of her head as the fucking amazing tongue of Anthony's moved slowly and deliberately over every inch of her soaking wet heat. She had never before in her life experienced such mind blowingly amazing sensations. She felt as though every nerve in her body was at its peak, and shocks of electricity coursed through her. She was sure that she could not be driven to greater heights of pleasure, but then Anthony slowly slid one finger inside her sopping wet slit, curling gently, and Amy shouted in mindless ecstasy. A second finger followed, and Amy's cry grew louder. "ANTHONY!"

Anthony found her swollen clit and gently nipped on it, pinching it between his fingers, and Amy arched her back like a bow and gave vent to a glass shattering scream as orgasm after orgasm ripped through her, sending her careening over the edge of pure pleasure. She fell back against the pillows, panting and sobbing. "God, Anthony, that was…amazing."

Anthony kissed her inner thigh, and then moved up, kissing her, and guided her hands towards his pants, placing them on his crotch. Amy stroked his throbbing erection through the silk of his pants, and he growled. Amy unbuckled his belt, and then unzipped his pants, and he helped her peel them off his long legs. Amy caressed him, enjoying the feel of him-hard, yet smooth and silky. She could tell that he was quite large, and felt a bit scared.

Anthony must have sensed her fear, because he kissed her throat, and then stroked her cheek, crooning softly in her ear, silently sending her a message.

'It's alright, Amy. I promise.' He placed the tip of his erection against her entrance, gazing deep into her eyes, and she nodded. "It's okay."

Anthony kissed her, then began to slide into her, marveling at how utterly right this all felt. He knew that he was large, so he went slowly, not wanting to hurt her. She whimpered in pain, her hands digging into his shoulders, and he continued to croon his reassurance.

Amy whimpered, and then took a breath. "Anthony, just…go all the way in. Please."

He obeyed, and Amy bit back a cry at the pain that tore through her as he claimed her maidenhead. But then Anthony began to move slowly inside her, his kisses slow and deep, and she found herself moving with him. The pain began to recede, replaced by the most amazing and wonderful pleasure she had ever known. As they found their rhythm, Amy found herself gasping and growling his name. She hooked her legs around his waist, her head pressed into the pillows as he kissed and bit at her throat and breasts. "Oh…my…god…Anthony…this feels so….amazing….oh…my…I…OH MY GOD!"

Another glass shattering scream poured from her lips as she felt her body spasm with the force of her multiple orgasms. Anthony buried his face in her hair, screaming in animalistic joy as he came, spilling his seed deep inside her.

He pulled out of her, and then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest, and they drifted off to sleep tangled together.


	7. Chapter 7 Afternoon Delights

Angels in the Shadows

Chapter Seven: Afternoon Delights

Anthony opened his eyes to the lovely feeling of Amy's body pressed against his and her arms wrapped around his torso. A shaft of sunlight came through the window, landing on her hair, and he twirled a strand of it in between his fingers, growling softly as he stroked it across his cheek. He disentangled his fingers, moving down to her cheek, then to her shoulders, rubbing gently, and Amy purred in satisfaction. "Mmmm…that feels quite nice, Anthony."

He grinned at her and kissed her shoulder, nipping the flesh, and then pulled the sheet covering her down a bit, kissing the hollow of her throat. Amy shifted so she was on her back, and then whimpered at the slight ache she felt between her legs.

Anthony saw the look of slight pain in her eyes and cupped his face in her hands, giving her a look of concern. Amy smiled and traced his face with her fingers. "I'm okay, babe. Just a bit sore from last night, that's all."

Anthony nodded in understanding, and then pointed over his shoulder to the bathroom door. Amy cocked her head at him, a bit confused, and he sighed and mimed washing his hair. She giggled, understanding. "Thanks, I could use a shower." She paused, giving him a look of mock exasperation. "Could you kindly get off me so I can get up and take a shower?"

He pouted, but complied and rolled off her, allowing her to sit up. As she did, he noticed a large burn scar between her shoulder blades. It looked old, and he reached out and traced it with his fingertips. Amy shivered under his touch, pulling away. "It's from the fire. A piece of the roof fell on me. I…I was lucky. The doctors said that even with surgery, the scar will never go away."

Anthony sat up and wrapped his arms around her, then took her arm, tapping on it, and she looked down as he 'wrote' on her skin.

'B E A U T I F U L.'

Amy smiled, tears in her eyes, and kissed him. "Thank you. I should go get cleaned up." She headed for the shower, and Anthony growled in appreciation at her naked body. Amy laughed and sashayed into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind her, and Anthony chuckled and laid back, his hands under his head and listened to the sound of the shower. He moaned at the image of Amy in the shower, wet, naked, glistening, her hair plastered to her head as beads of water ran down her throat, then lingered on her perfect breasts, moved down to her toned and flat stomach, then to the silken hair between her thighs…

Anthony bolted out of bed and ran into the bathroom, yanking open the shower curtain and stepping into the shower, giving Amy a look of such animal lust that she felt her knees go weak. Anthony slammed her against the wall of the shower, fisting his hands in her wet hair and kissing her so hard she tasted blood on her lip. She kissed back as hard, digging her fingers deep into his back and lifting one leg to hook around his waist. He held her steady, and then thrust into her in one hard, swift movement, and she threw her head back and screamed in joy as her lover set a relentless pace, pounding in and out of her.

She felt her legs turn to jelly as she came, and only Anthony's arm around her waist kept her from collapsing onto the floor of the shower. "You…are…insatiable."

Anthony chuckled darkly against her throat, and then nodded at her, and Amy rolled her eyes and smacked his chest. "Well, get out so I can get cleaned up. You might want to strip the bed."

Anthony grinned, shaking his head, then grabbed the bottle of shampoo off the shelf, waving it in front of her, and she made a grab for it. He pulled it out of her reach, smirking, and twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers, sighing. Amy rolled her eyes again and gave him a friendly shove. "Out! I can wash my own hair!"

Anthony pouted, then handed her the shampoo and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and headed back to the bedroom, stripping the sheets-which had a spot of blood on them-off the bed and tossing them into the hamper. He pulled on a pair of trousers and a shirt, and then walked out onto the balcony, gazing at the active city below.

"Anthony?" He turned at the sound of Amy's voice. She walked out to him, concern on her face. "You okay?"

He nodded, then took her arms and turned her so she was facing outward. He pointed to a clump of trees, and Amy peered, and then grinned in delight. "An eagle!"

Anthony nodded, and Amy smiled. "This view is absolutely spectacular. I feel like I'm touching the clouds up here." Anthony purred against her throat, and she laughed. "Does that mean you agree?"

He nodded, and Amy chuckled. "I thought so. It's a good thing today's my day off, or I'd be very late for work."

Anthony gave her a wicked grin and tugged on her hand, stepping back towards the bedroom. Amy shook her head in amused exasperation. "You're impossible. Besides, there's nothing on the bed but the mattress and pillows."

Anthony shrugged and continued to tug, and Amy laughed. "Very well." Anthony grinned and led her into the bedroom.

One hour later, Amy felt extremely sated. She propped herself up on her elbow and smirked at Anthony. "Satisfied now?"

He made a seesawing motion with his hand, and she rolled her eyes. "What do you want to do, spend the entire day making love?" An eager nod and Amy chuckled. "Have a care for me, babe. I need time to recover, and I suspect you do too. Oh, don't give me that look."

Anthony smiled and kissed her. Amy sighed, enjoying the taste of him. "Anthony, was I….good?"

He gave her a brilliant smile and nodded, then cocked his head at her, his expression inquisitive. She gulped, blushing. "Well…I asked because…you were obviously….umm…experienced…and…I…wasn't…and…" she was silenced when he pressed his fingers to her lips in a shushing gesture. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her slowly and deeply, gazing into her silver eyes.

He placed his hand on her stomach, tapping again, and Amy watched with happy tears in her eyes as he wrote.

'I L O V E Y O U.'

"I love you too."

Anthony felt himself soar at her words. She loved him. He wanted to shout his victory to the Heavens, but he couldn't. Instead, he pulled his Silver Eyes into a deep, passionate kiss, thanking God that she had come into his life.

She had done more than save his life that night, he realized.

She had ensnared his heart and soul.


	8. Chapter 8 Silent Voices

Angels in the Shadows

Chapter Eight: Silent Voices

Amy sighed happily, her arms around Anthony. "Penny for your thoughts?"

He smiled, then reached over and pulled his notepad off the nearby night table. _'I was just thinking that I wish I could tell you I love you, but I can't.' _

Amy smacked his chest. "Nonsense! Anthony, just because you can't talk doesn't mean you can't say anything. You told me you loved me in the way you kissed me, the way you held me close to your body, the way you looked into my eyes. You say more with your eyes and hands then you ever could with words. So don't worry about not being able to physically say the words. Words are meaningless anyway. It's actions and deeds that last."

Anthony smiled and kissed her._ 'You are right. At the orphanage, silence for me was a refuge. I didn't fit in, so I retreated inside myself, closed myself off to the world. Made me a better…._

"Killer?"

Anthony gulped and nodded, turning away from her. He wrote for a few moments, then handed her the paper. _'Why didn't you reject me?'_

Amy sat up and placed her hand on his shoulder, gently forcing him to turn around. She stared into his pale blue eyes. "Because I know that you are more than what you appear to be. You aren't a mindless killer, Anthony. You're human. You breathe, you feel, you think. I can't explain why I feel this magnetic pull towards you, and why it's so strong. All I know is that I have never felt this way about anyone. I think in some odd way we were meant to meet that night. I was meant to save your life. Maybe our destinies are intertwined, maybe it's fate, luck, chance, who knows. All I know is that I find myself in love with a silent assassin."

'_I'd give it up for you. I'd give __**everything**__ up for you.'_ Anthony set the pad on the night stand then kissed her, gently pushing her down onto the pillow and moving so he was lying on top of her. He gently traced her chest with his fingers, and Amy smiled. "What do you want to write?"

Anthony kissed her. 'M I N E.' Amy nodded.

"Yours. And you're mine."

Anthony nodded, then rolled off her and tugged her hand. Amy climbed out of bed and allowed him to lead her out of the bedroom and into the living room. He pulled her down onto the couch, and then went over to a bookshelf that stood against the far right wall, pulling out a leather-bound book. He came back and sat next to her, opening the book-which turned out to be a photo album.

The first picture was of a young couple with their arms around each other. They were both tall, and the man had the same piercing blue eyes as Anthony. The woman had dark red hair and green eyes, and she was gazing up at the man with a look of trust and love. Amy smiled at the picture. "Are those your parents?"

Anthony nodded.

"What were their names?"

'_My father's name was Andrei, my mother's was Ileana.' _

"What name were you born with?"

Anthony chuckled. _'The nuns didn't know it, but they gave me the name I was born with-just in English. My birth name is Anton. The nuns named me after St. Anthony of Padua. Of course, I'm far from a saint.' _

Amy gave him a wicked smile. "Thank goodness for that. None of us are saints, love." She turned the page, grinning at the next picture-Ileana and Andrei sitting in a cozy room, Ileana holding a chubby blue eyed babe. "I'm guessing that's you?" Anthony nodded. "How old were you?"

'_A few months old. That was taken in our old home in Bucharest. There were flowers in the windows, and Mama used to bake black bread every day. It was so hot and crusty.' _

The next few pages were of Anthony as a child, playing in a back yard full of ducks and geese, and even… "Is that a goat?"

'_Maagda.'_ Amy blinked at him, and then burst into laughter, falling back against the couch and gasping for breath.

"Maagda? Oh…that...is…priceless!"

Anthony gave her a look of mock hurt. _'She was a fine pet and gave great milk. She and I were great friends. I was four, give me a break.'_

Amy giggled. "I can't claim superiority; I had a cat named Mr. Purr when I was six."

Anthony guffawed, his shoulders shaking, and Amy grinned. "Hey, he was a tomcat and he purred. He used to sleep on the pillow next to me."

Anthony shook his head in amusement and turned the page. The next picture was of a circus troupe standing in front of a large tent, Anthony in front of his parents. He looked to be about five or six. "Did you like the circus?"

'_For the most part. I didn't really like the clowns. But I loved the traveling we did. That's the only picture I have of everyone. The fire destroyed everything else.' _

Amy stared ahead, her mind in the past, and spoke in a dreamlike voice. "I was upstairs sleeping when I smelled smoke. At first I thought my dream was creeping into reality, but then the smell got stronger, and I woke up. I went to my door and touched it. The wood was hot, and I could smell fire on the other side, and I knew if I opened the door the flames would rush in and engulf me. But then I heard Kitty call my name, and I had to get to her. I opened the door, and the heat…it almost stifled me. Flames were licking their way up the stairs, but I had to get my sister. Had to make sure she was safe. I crawled to her door, tried the knob, and couldn't open it. The heat had buckled it. Shouldered it three times before it opened. Kitty was crying. The fire was getting closer, and we had to get out. I broke a window, but Kitty wouldn't go. Fire was getting closer, and she finally went out onto the roof. I had to make sure Mum and Dad were alright. I went into their room, and…it…the smoke smell, and under it…the…smell of…booze. They were passed out. I tried to wake them, but couldn't…fire so close now…flames licking at my back, my skin puckering…roof beam buckled in the heat, landing on me…so much pain…I screamed…struggled to get up…ran…into sister's room…managed to get out the window…grabbed Kitty…jumped…woke up in hospital…Later, I found the fire had been caused by a faulty wire. Our parents…never woke up."

Anthony wrapped his arms around her, pressing her head against his chest, and Amy gulped, and then burst into tears. She felt as though a dam inside her had burst, and her body shook with grief-a grief that she had repressed for years. She had put aside her pain and anguish at losing her parents to focus on caring for her sister, and had pushed her rage, grief, and guilt deep down inside her. But now, it was all coming out in a flood of tears and incoherent moans of pain and agony. She clung to Anthony, shaking and sobbing.

Finally, after what felt like hours, her tears stopped. She felt exhausted, completely drained of energy. "I'm so tired."

Anthony stroked her spine, and she shut her eyes, sighing, and then fell asleep in his arms. Anthony softly kissed the top of her head. 'Sleep well, my love.'

He thought back to what he had told her earlier, that he would give everything up for her. He would do his damndest to protect her and keep her safe, and if necessary he would die for her.

He lay back on the couch, pulling her with him, and fell asleep with his arms around her and her head in the crook of his shoulder.

'Ingerul meu, mantuitorul meu. Te iubesc, Amelia mea.'

_**Translations: 'My angel, my savior. I love you, my Amelia.' **_


	9. Chapter 9 Trouble Brewing

Angels in the Shadows

Chapter Nine: Trouble Brewing

Anthony pulled up in front of the large brick building, staring up at the windows of Amy's apartment. They had been together now for almost three months, and he was finding that he fell more in love with her every day. Before meeting her, he had found himself frustrated at his inability to speak, since he would have to go through elaborate miming and gestures to get even the simplest concepts across to people. But with Amy, all it took was a cock of his head and a simple movement to make her understand what he was telling her. She had told him once that his eyes said more than his mouth ever could, and he had smirked at her, then proceeded to kiss her senseless.

They could 'talk' to each other for hours; each knowing that whatever secrets were shared would never be revealed. Anthony told her about growing up in the orphanage, and about the life he had lead after being adopted by Robert. He had been honest with her about the women he had been with and her initial worry and jealously had been alleviated when he told her that they had meant nothing to him. _'You are my everything, Amelia.'_

This morning, he had opened up his mail to an urgent message from her.

'**Anthony:**

**Please, come over as soon as you can. There's something I have to tell you, and I can't do it over email. I need to talk to you, please. **

**I'm scared.' **

He had closed his computer and bolted for his car, heading at breakneck speed for her apartment building.

He walked up to her apartment, knocking on the door. It was opened a few moments later by a young girl of sixteen, with green eyes and brown blond hair cut into a bob. She gave him an appraising glance, and then grinned widely. "You must be Anthony. I'm glad to finally meet you. I'm Katherine, or Kitty. Come on in."

Anthony stepped into the apartment, giving Kitty a curious look. She smiled. "I'm Amy's sister." She turned and called over her shoulder. "Amy! Anthony's here!"

Amy came out to the living room, crying out in relief. "Anthony!" She ran into his arms, clinging to him, and he stroked her spine as she shivered. He led her over to the couch, pulling her down with him, and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her softly on the lips.

'_What's wrong?' _

Amy gulped. "It all started last week. I got a rose in the mail, but it was dead. I thought at first it was a prank by one of Kitty's friends, so I didn't think anything of it. But then two more roses came, both withered and black. Then a few days ago, I got this." She pulled a ring box out of her pocket and handed it over to him. Anthony opened it, grimacing at the contents-a white feather covered in blood. Amy shuddered.

"At the same time that came in the mail, I got this." She handed Anthony a folded up sheet of paper, and he unfolded it, frowning at the contents.

'_**The wicked woman will be punished and smote, for she is the most corrupt in the kingdom. **_

_**Sluts like you are a blight on society.' **_

Anthony crumpled the letter into a ball and threw it across the room, furious. _'You are not a slut!' _

Amy sighed. "I know I'm not. I'm more worried about who could be sending these, not my reputation. You told me that you know people. Do you think they would be willing to help you, even if you are semi retired?"

Anthony nodded. _'I'll try to get in touch with some of my old contacts, and try to find out who's behind the harassment.'_

Amy smiled in relief and gratitude and kissed him. Kitty giggled, and Amy pulled away long enough to glare at her sister. "Quit peeping and go outside."

Kitty mumbled 'party pooper' under her breath and left the apartment. Amy chuckled, shaking her head. "She's been wondering about you for weeks. I think she was more surprised to know I had a boyfriend, to be honest."

'_She seems okay.' _

"She is. Typical sixteen year old, and she's got a bit of a daredevil streak-she's planning to go camping in the Sierra's with a group of friends over summer vacation, and she surfs."

Anthony chuckled. _'Bit of a tomboy?'_

"Yes, but so am I. It used to drive our parents mad. We'd spend hours running around getting dirty, and Mom wanted us to be more demure and lady-like."

Anthony smiled. _'I can't imagine you being demure and lady like.'_ He skillfully dodged the couch pillow she threw at him. _'What were your parents like?'_

"They were good, but…they had a bit of a drinking problem. But they loved Kitty and me. I still miss them. I don't have any pictures of them-the fire consumed everything in our old house. My mom's name was Julia, and Dad's was Gerald. I got Mum's hair and nose."

'_Eyes?' _

Amy chuckled. "I think my grandma had silver eyes. They were gray when I was a kid. I've always thought they were my best feature."

Anthony nodded, and then twined a strand of her hair in his fingers, humming. Amy laughed. "I know, baby, you like my hair best."

Anthony grinned and traced a finger across her breasts, then stroked her legs, waggling his eyebrows at her, and Amy giggled. "Okay, and my legs and breasts."

'_And your lips, and your hands. I love everything. You're in marvelous shape, which makes you very energetic.'_ He smirked as his lover blushed crimson.

"Anthony! Is that all you think about?"

'_When it comes to you? Pretty much.'_ He kissed her, pushing her down onto the couch and slipping his hands under her shirt to cup her breasts through her bra. Amy sighed in desire, slipping her hands up his shirt to stroke his spine. They remained locked in an embrace for several moments, oblivious to all around them.

The reverie was broken by Kitty. "Amy! Amy! Amy!"

Amy peeked out from underneath Anthony and gave her sister a death glare. "What, Katherine?"

Kitty frowned. "There's a package for you on the table."

Amy frowned at the medium sized box on the coffee table, and then glared at her sister. "Katherine, please tell me you just bought that in a few minutes ago."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Yes. Don't worry; I wasn't watching you make out with your boyfriend."

Amy sat up. "Good." She opened the box, peeking inside, a frown of incomprehension on her face. "It looks like a bunch of photo…" her voice trailed off into a gasp of shock and horror as she pulled out one of the photos.

It was a picture of her sitting on a park bench, a book in her hands. The eyes had been burned out, and her hands appeared to be slashed with a small knife. Scrawled across the entire photo was the word _**'Whore'**_ in jagged letters. Amy made a strangled sound in her throat and dumped out the box, spilling photos all over the table. They were more of the same-pictures of her in various locations, each with the eyes burnt holes and 'whore' scrawled across either her face or breasts. Amy rifled through the photos, whimpering in terror, than gave a sob of horror as her shuffling uncovered a picture of her at a local pool in her bikini. The picture had been mutilated beyond recognition.

Amy dropped the photo, and then promptly went into sobbing, screaming hysterics. Anthony clung to her as tightly as he could, rubbing his hands in small circles on her back.

Katherine grimaced at the photos. "I think someone's stalking her."

Anthony rolled his eyes, and Kitty pouted at him. "I know, it's obvious. But I can't think who it could be. She doesn't have any old boyfriends, and everyone she works with likes her."

Amy had finally managed to calm down some. "Anthony…stay…please."

He kissed the side of her head, crooning softly to her, and Amy took a deep shuddering breath. "Thank you."

Later that night, after Amy had fallen asleep, Anthony sat out on the apartment's balcony, smoking and thinking. He knew from long experience that the police were useless in these matters, and he had severed nearly all ties with his old contacts, so that avenue was shut off to him.

He sighed, putting out his cigarette, knowing he had only one option.

He just hoped they would be willing to help the man that had tried to kill them at least twice.

He walked back into Amy's bedroom, lying next to her, and she pressed herself against him. That cemented his decision, and the next hour was spent writing. When his letter was done, he placed it on the night table and pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her soft hair. 'I'll protect you, I promise.'


	10. Chapter 10 Strange Alliances

Angels in the Shadows

Chapter Ten: Strange Alliances

Amelia opened her eyes abruptly, gazing wildly around the empty room. "Anthony! Anthony!"

No response and she hugged herself, shuddering, then spotted a folded up piece of paper on the pillow next to her.

'_**Amy:**_

_**I used to hate that I couldn't talk, since I thought that I would never be able to tell people how I feel about them, and there always seemed to be a barrier between the rest of the world and me. A barrier of silence. I got so tired of people treating me like I was feeble-minded simply because I couldn't speak. So I closed myself off from everything and everyone, only communicating when necessary, and then only through the written word-incidentally, that's why I can write so quickly. I've had a lot of practice. **_

_**But even with that, the barrier I had erected between myself and the rest of the world was still there, and I thought for sure it would never come down. But it has-and I have you to thank for that. You demolished it completely, and I find myself standing, at long last, with someone-someone who understands me, someone who treats me as an intelligent man, and someone who loves me in spite of all I've done. **_

_**The idea of someone hurting you makes me livid with rage, so I'm going to the Angels for help. I'll be back soon, I promise. **_

_**I love you more than mere words could ever say. You are my silver eyed angel.' **_

Amy wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, then lay back down, resting her head on his pillow, sighing as she inhaled his lingering scent.

Dylan Sanders sighed as she pulled her car up into the parking lot of the Charles Townsend Agency. 'Another day, another crime to solve.' Things had been a bit slow since the HALO incident three months ago, and Dylan was hoping that the Angel's new assignment would be bit more interesting than the ones they'd been getting-mostly busy work.

She entered the building, pausing as she always did to gaze at the photos that adorned the walls-Angels from past years. She gave the photos a two fingered salute, and then the red head entered the office, grinning at her co workers and best friends, Alex and Natalie. "Hey guys!"

Natalie, a perky and bubbly blond, gave her a brilliant smile. "Hey Dylan! Pete and I are celebrating our four month anniversary tomorrow. Want to join us?"

"I'd love to. Alex, how are you and Jason doing?"

The Oriental woman grinned. "Wonderfully. Maximum Extreme 3 is in the development stages right now, and we're thinking of taking a vacation as soon as this case is finished."

Dylan sighed. "Ah yes, the case. Do any of you know who our client is?" The other two shook their heads, and Dylan frowned. "Me neither. I just got the call to come in." She turned at the sound of footsteps, grinning at Bosley. "Hey Boz. So, who's our client?"

Bosley shrugged. "I'm not sure. Charlie told me that he was someone important, and that the assignment was top priority."

Natalie's eyes widened. "Maybe it's a Senator, or the Governor! What if it's the Governor? Maybe we'll be saving the world again!"

Dylan and Alex rolled their eyes at each other, and Dylan spoke up. "Maybe."

The speaker box came to life. "Good Morning Angels!"

"Good Morning Charlie!"

"Angels, your client emailed me with an urgent letter. Someone close to him is being sent threatening photos, and he feels that the police would not be able to handle the matter discretely."

Dylan sighed. "Charlie, who is our client?"

The sound of the door opening made her turn around, and she stared in complete and utter bafflement at… "Anthony? !"

Anthony stood against the wall and smiled sheepishly at Dylan, waving. Alex and Natalie stared, equally as shocked, and Alex found her voice first. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Charlie's voice was reproachful. "Alex, Anthony is your client."

Natalie placed her hand on Alex's arm, and then looked over at Anthony. "Is that true?"

He nodded vigorously, scribbling on his ever present pad and handing the paper to Bosley, who read it aloud. "Yes. Alex, I mean you no harm, I swear. I came for help."

Alex glared at him, and Anthony sighed and raised his arms. Alex frowned. "What?"

Dylan laughed. "I think he's saying search me." Anthony nodded, and Dylan came forward, gazing at him, and then proceeded to pat him down. "He's clean." She walked back over to the couch, and Alex sighed.

"Okay Anthony, I suppose I can trust you. What's the problem?"

Anthony sat in the chair across from them, and then wrote his answer. _'My Amelia is being threatened.' _

Dylan frowned. "Who's Amelia?"

Anthony smiled. _'I should probably start from the beginning. As I'm sure you can tell, I survived the fall from the roof that night. Amelia Chase found me and held my hand while her sister called an ambulance. After I got out of the hospital, I found her and thanked her.'_

Dylan smiled. "There's more to this story, isn't there? You said 'My Amelia.'"

Anthony nodded, and pulled a picture out of his pocket, handing it over to Dylan. She smiled. "She's quite pretty, Anthony. So, what's the problem?"

'_A few days ago, she started to get threatening mail. Dead roses and a bloody feather. There was also a letter calling her a slut. She asked me to come over to her apartment because she was scared, and while I was there she got a box full of photos of her. They had been mutilated.'_ He handed Natalie the bikini photo, and she whistled.

"Wow, that's a bit of overkill. Do you have any idea who it might be?"

Anthony shook his head. _'No, and that worries me. If it was one of my enemies, they'd come after me in a much more obvious way. Amy's tough, so seeing her this scared is hard. I know how ineffective the police are, and you've got methods they don't.'_

The Angels put their heads together, talking in low voices. Alex spoke first. "I don't know. He could be feeding us a line. After all, he's not exactly a good guy."

Nat frowned. "True, but he came to us for help. Why would he do that if he was lying? He could have just gotten us alone. Dylan, what do you think?"

"He saved my life that night. We should help him." She turned to Anthony. "Where does she work?"

'_The Dog Eared. It's a used book store downtown. Co workers are an old man, a teenage boy, and a woman her age. The boss is in his fifties, and he treats Amy like a daughter.' _

Alex nodded. "Any old boyfriends?"

'_I'm her first.' _

Natalie smiled. "Aww, that's so sweet. She must really be someone special."

Anthony smiled at her._ 'She's more than special. She's my savior-in more ways than one.'_ He looked over at Dylan, then handed her a note. _'You can ask me.'_

Dylan laughed. "Am I that obvious?" Anthony shrugged, a grin on his face, and Dylan smiled. "Do you regret kissing me?"

'_No. You are a good kisser, Dylan-but I think of you as a friend. Amelia has my heart. When I kiss her, it's as though the world fades, and we're the only ones that exist. I still care for you-I wouldn't have saved you if I didn't.' _

Dylan gave him a friendly smile. "But you love Amelia."

'_I would die for her. She is my silver eyed angel.' _

Alex sighed. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Well, we've got work to do!"

Anthony gave a great sigh of relief and smiled at Alex in thanks. _'Thank you, all of you.' _

Alex chuckled. "This is quite a strange alliance."

Anthony gave her a half smile.

When he got back to Amy's apartment, she was sleeping, her arms curled around the pillow he had slept on. He removed his jacket and shoes, and then climbed into bed next to her, pulling her into his arms. She stirred briefly, murmuring. "Anthony?"

"Mmmm."

"Will you keep me safe?"

He kissed her shoulder, and she smiled in her sleep. "Good. I love you."

'L O V E Y O U.'

He watched her drift off into slumber. 'Eu nu va lasa pe nimeni sa te ranesc.'

_**Translation: 'I will never let anyone hurt you.' **_


	11. Chapter 11 A Little Night Music

Angels in the Shadows

Chapter Eleven: A Little Night Music

Anthony stroked Amy's shoulder, smiling when she stirred and opened her eyes, turning towards him. "You woke me up in the middle of a very pleasant dream."

He raised his eyebrow at her, and she grinned. "Would you like to know what it was about?" Anthony nodded, and she placed her hand on his chest, stroking him through the silk of his shirt, and he groaned. Amy gave him a hundred watt smile that caused him to gulp in anticipation.

She leaned up and kissed him slowly and deeply, speaking in a husky voice. "Well, we were all alone in a room. The bed had black silk sheets, and there was a mirror on the ceiling. I was sprawled on the bed, naked and helpless, and you were standing in front of me, stroking my legs with one finger, then with your hands. Then you knelt in front of me and nibbled on my ankle before moving….slowly…up. Then you reached my inner thigh, and I felt your tongue moving over my hot, firm flesh. I was watching in the mirror, and you raised my legs up and spread them apart, and I saw your tongue disappear inside my sex and swirl around in the most delectable manner….and that's when you woke me up."

Anthony gulped, and Amy slipped her hands inside his shirt, and then spoke in a low growl in his ear. "I think we should continue the dream, don't you?"

Anthony growled in agreement and kissed her hungrily, pulling her shirt off and stroking his palms across her breasts. Amy sighed into his mouth and worked at the buttons on his shirt, stroking his muscular chest with the tips of her fingers, and then moved down so she could flick her tongue across his nipple. Anthony growled in desire, tugging on her hair and Amy moved her tongue in a slow figure eight across his chest, sucking and biting his smooth, firm flesh.

Anthony moaned, his eyes shut in ecstasy as Amy ravished him, her mouth and tongue sending him to peaks and heights of pleasure. Her hands were moving in strong circles on his back, and she had her legs wrapped around his waist, effectively pinning him above her. Then she took hold of his hands and guided them to her breasts. "Touch me…"

He obeyed, squeezing and stroking her breasts, loving the way they moved in his hands. He pressed them together, pinching and rolling the nipples between his fingers, and Amy groaned and lightly bit at his chest.

Then, much to Anthony's surprise, she flipped him onto his back. He stared up at her, slightly bewildered, and she gave him a wicked smile and nipped at his earlobe. "Remember I told you that I was the helpless one in my dream?" He gasped in reply, and she gave a dark chuckle. "Well, I think I should change things a bit."

Before he could have a chance to wonder what she meant, all coherent thought was driven out of him by her kissing his chest, then making her way down, licking, biting and sucking every bit of him she could reach. When she reached his trousers, she kissed the top of his stomach before moving down to place a soft kiss on his crotch.

Anthony felt himself grow hard, and he whimpered as she licked his tip through the silk of his trousers, sighing softly in desire. He shut his eyes, crooning encouragement, and Amy stroked him, her hand moving in slow circles. Anthony clenched the sheets in his fists, whimpering, and Amy chuckled. "Do you want more?"

Anthony gave a whimper in answer, and she smirked. "Very well. Let's see how helpless I can make you."

She unbuckled his belt, removing it as slowly as she could, then took his zipper in her teeth and unzipped him, leaving him clad in nothing but a pair of black silk boxers. She smirked at his ever growing bulge, and then licked him through the boxers, and Anthony had to exert every inch of willpower he had to avoid coming right then and there. He was being tortured, and it was fucking great. Amy was moving her tongue and hands over his boxers in the most mind numbingly wonderful manner, and he wanted-no, not wanted-_**needed**_-more.

Amy slid her hands upwards, peeling off his boxers, and Anthony gave a cry of relief as his erection was freed. He lifted his head a fraction to watch Amy work her magic.

She fondled him, gathering his seed on the tips of her fingers, and then bought them to her mouth, licking them clean and giving him a look of heated lust. "Mmmm…so delicious…"

Anthony gulped, then gave a harsh gasp as she kissed his balls, moving her tongue around them in slow circles, then made her way down, licking and kissing him until he throbbed beneath her. His head was pressed against the pillow as he whimpered and growled, encouraging her to do more to him.

Amy reached his leaking tip, and she lapped up the salty beads of pre come before pursing her lips together and blowing gently. Anthony yowled in pleasure, ready to explode, and then Amy drew him into her mouth, sucking, and he gave vent to an animalistic scream of pleasure.

She sucked deeper, working her lips, teeth, and tongue on him, and his mind turned to soup. He couldn't think, he couldn't move-and he didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that this gorgeous woman was putting him through the most exquisite torture he had ever known in his life.

He somehow managed to lift his hands from his sides and bury them in her hair, tugging hard on the silken locks as he made mewling sounds of pleasure. Amy gently nipped him, and he groaned, then thrust upwards, burying himself in her throat before pulling out a bit and pounding back into her with a loud cry. She gripped his thighs tightly, holding him in place as she sucked him into oblivion. He writhed beneath her, his hands digging almost painfully into her hair and his eyes rolling into the back of his head in pure mindless pleasure.

And then he felt a white light explode behind his eyes and his body arched like a bow, a scream of animalistic joy and release pouring from his mouth as he exploded inside her mouth, his body trembling like a wire. He came three times in rapid succession, and then fell back on the bed, panting and utterly spent.

Amy released him, and then moved so she was lying next to him. "I'll give you a few moments to recover, and then you may make wild and passionate love to me."

Anthony chuckled breathlessly in thanks, and then proceeded to take her up on her promise.

Afterwards, Amy snuggled up to him, her head resting on his chest. "Anthony, you make me feel so wonderful. But you know what's even more wonderful? Lying in your arms. I feel so safe and loved."

He smiled and kissed her in agreement.

He felt the exact same way.


	12. Chapter 12 The Puzzle Comes Together

Angels in the Shadows

Chapter Twelve: The Puzzle Comes Together

Anthony woke when the sun streamed through the bedroom window, landing on his eyelid. He frowned, and then smiled at Amy's sleeping form. She was pressed up against him, her hands draped over his and her hair spread out on the pillows. He carefully extracted his left hand and stroked her arm, smirking to himself as he remembered the night before. She had proven that she could do much more with that lovely mouth of hers than he ever dreamed. He could not remember feeling so drained and yet so complete at the same time.

His stomach rumbled, and he planted a soft kiss on her shoulder before climbing out of bed and pulling on his trousers and shirt before heading out to the kitchen.

Kitty was sitting at the counter, munching on a piece of toast as she perused the front page of the paper. She spoke in a dry voice, not looking up. "For someone that's supposed to be mute, you make a lot of noise."

Anthony felt himself blush in embarrassment, and Kitty looked up, giving him a wicked smile. "Of course, my sister was rather noisy as well. Called out to God quite a few times."

Anthony gulped and pointed to the toast. Kitty looked at it, and then pointed over her shoulder. "Bread's in the pantry. There's butter out on the counter, and I think there might be some strawberry jam in the fridge."

Anthony got the bread down and popped it in the toaster, then made a drinking motion. Kitty grinned. "Amy hates coffee; it makes her sick to her stomach. There's tea in the cupboard above the stove. It's pretty good-nice and strong."

Anthony made a noise of disappointment, but got down the tea and a cup. He found a strainer and a pot, and then began to brew the tea. Amy finished the paper, and then faced him, a serious look on her face. "I've been thinking." He nodded at her to continue. "Well, we both know that it's probably nobody Amy works with that's been threatening her, right?" Another nod. "And most of the regular customers at both the bookstore and the coffee shop next door are either little old ladies or teenagers. What if it's someone that works at the coffee shop?"

Anthony frowned, and then shrugged. Kitty sighed. "Yeah, they don't seem to fit either. Except…" her eyes went wide. "Malcolm Deavers!"

Anthony raised his eye at her, puzzled. She gave a grim smile. "Malcolm Deavers was a guy Amy knew in school. He was always flirting with her, and asking her out. But he had a reputation as the kind of guy who would 'love 'em and leave 'em' as the saying goes, and if there's one thing my sister's not, it's a patsy."

Anthony giggled in agreement, and Kitty chuckled, and then sighed. "Malcolm was persistent, though, and finally he confronted Amy after class and basically told her that she would go out with him or else. From what I heard later, she gave him a verbal evisceration before threatening to tear his head off if he came near her again."

"It wasn't his head, it was his balls. And then I said I'd shove them so far up his ass they'd come out his throat." Amy smiled at the two of them. "Morning. Kitty, wipe that smirk off your face."

Kitty's smirk grew wider. "Do you know why I'm smirking?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "I can guess, and don't say Anthony and I corrupted you. You were corrupt long before."

Kitty stuck her tongue out at her sister in mock anger. "I love you too, Amy." She sighed, looking up at the clock. "Do I have to go to school today?"

Amy gave her a look. "Are you vomiting up blood?"

"No."

"Then yes, you have to go to school today. Besides, I've got plans with Anthony." Kitty choked on laughter, and Amy glared at her, her face red. "Not those types of plans! I want him to take me to see the Angels." She looked over at him. "That okay with you?"

He nodded, and pointed to the clock. Amy sighed. "I want breakfast first. Then we can go. Kitty is Jessalyn picking you up or do you need a ride?"

A car horn sounded out front, and Amy grinned. "I guess that answers my question. Have a good day at school, Kitty Kat."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "I hate when you call me Kitty Kat." She grabbed her backpack off the table and gave Amy a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door. Amy turned and glared at Anthony, who gave her a puzzled look.

"I think we should have been a bit quieter last night." Anthony shook his head and came forward, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. She looked up at him. "You're partly to blame, you know. You are one fantastic lover."

He gave her a look that clearly said 'So are you,' and one hand crept up to bury itself in her hair. He gave her a pleading look, and she nodded, and then braced herself, biting back a yowl of pain as he yanked out a good sized lock of her hair. He sighed happily, stroking his cheek with her hair, and she smiled, rubbing her head. "Happy now?" He smiled and nodded, and she chuckled. "Good."

After breakfast, Anthony drove her to the Townsend Agency. Dylan was sitting on the couch, talking on her phone. She looked up when they walked in, smiling, and then spoke into the phone. "I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye." She hung up, then stood from the couch and stuck her hand out at Amy. "You must be Amelia Chase. I'm Dylan." Her smile was friendly and welcoming, and Amy grinned and shook her hand.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Dylan. Anthony's told me about you."

Dylan looked over at Anthony, who merely grinned. "Nothing bad, I hope."

Amy laughed, waving her hand. "Oh no, nothing but good things, I can assure you. He says that you and your friends are the best at what you do."

Dylan nodded. "That we are. Alex and Nat should be here any moment, and then you can tell us some more about your problem."

The two women walked in a few moments later, and after introductions had been made all around, Amy began talking. Dylan smiled to herself as she observed how easily she lounged against Anthony and how his right hand was absentmindedly running through her hair while his left stroked up and down her arm. 'They certainly are comfortable with each other.'

Amy sighed. "I first met Malcolm Deavers a year ago when he and I took the same Literature Appreciation course out at Berkeley. I was taking it for my major, and I'm pretty sure he was just taking it to pick up women. He had a reputation on campus as being a regular Lothario. He went through one girlfriend after another, and once he got what he wanted from them, it was 'so long, it was nice doing ya.'" She chuckled. "I think I shocked him when I didn't fall for his rather worn out and clichéd pick up lines. He had no grasp of literature-I sincerely doubt he's ever read anything tougher than _The Pokey Little Puppy_ in his life. He never took notes, never did assignments, and barely passed his tests." She grimaced, looking over at the Angels. "Have you ever met someone and just known that there was something…off about them?" The girls nodded, and Amy smiled in relief. "I couldn't pin it down when I first met him. My initial impression of him was less than favorable, since he basically tried to proposition me the first day of classes, and I turned him down politely. I think that might have been my mistake. He kept bugging me, and then finally told me that if I didn't date him I'd regret it. I called him some very colorful names and told him if he bothered me again he'd end up a castrati. He left me alone the rest of the year, and when we graduated he went off to parts unknown."

Natalie looked thoughtful. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Graduation, eight months ago. He was spouting his usual bullshit about how I'd regret not falling back and spreading my legs for him the first time he looked in my direction. I told him to save his blustering for someone who gave a flying fuck. That shut him up."

Alex smiled. "Has he tried to get in touch with you since then?"

Amy shook her head. "No, but what puzzles me is if he's the one stalking me, his crush, or whatever you want to call it, has become a full bore obsession. It's ironic him calling me a whore and slut, though. He wasn't a monk."

Dylan thought for a moment. "You said you got a note from your stalker?" Amy nodded, and dug into her pocket, handing her the crumpled note.

"Anthony mussed it up a bit, but it should still be readable. It's off a printer, though."

The Angels grinned. "That won't be a problem, believe me", Alex replied. Amy chuckled.

"No, I imagine it wouldn't. Thank you all so much for helping me."

Dylan gave her a warm smile. "Well, anyone that can make Anthony as happy as you obviously have must be someone special, and we'll do all we can to find and stop your stalker."

Anthony gave Dylan a smile in thanks, then nudged Amy, and she sighed. "Yeah, I know. We need to get going. Things to do."

They started to head out the door, when Dylan spoke up. "Anthony?" He turned and looked at her. "You take care of her, you hear me?"

Anthony nodded and crossed his heart, and Dylan grinned. "Good."

She watched them walk out; their hands linked together, and grinned. "Good for you, Anthony."

Dylan shut the door, then turned and smiled at her friends. "Well, what are we waiting for? We've got a crime to solve!"


	13. Chapter 13 A Bit of Sword Play

Angels in the Shadows

Chapter Thirteen: A Bit of Sword Play

After Anthony and Amy left the Townsend Agency, they decided to stop by Anthony's apartment to pick up a change of clothes, since he had been wearing the same suit since yesterday.

They entered the apartment and Amy sank on the couch, waiting while Anthony went into the bedroom and changed, emerging a few moments later dressed in a dark blue suit and his hair gelled and slicked back. He had his cane in his hand and was twirling it between his fingers. Amy gave him a small smile. "Anthony, could I hold your sword for a moment?"

He gave her a wicked grin and came forward, leaning over her and placing her hand just above the zipper of his pants. She rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder. "Your other sword, darling. Is sex all you think about?" He nodded, and then gave her a quick kiss before handing her his cane. She unsheathed the sword, whistling in appreciation. "Nice. But why keep the sword that nearly killed you?"

He sat next to her, scribbling on his pad. _'As a reminder that I'm mortal. Besides, it's still a fine blade.' _

Amy nodded. "That it is." She placed the tip of her finger against it, wincing as it bit into her flesh, drawing a bead of blood. "You like them sharp, don't you?"

Anthony nodded. _'When we first met, you told me you liked swords. Do you know how to use one?' _

Amy stood from the couch and raised the sword into a salute, then stroked Anthony's shirt, careful not to rip the fabric. "Would you care to have a friendly duel? I'm probably not as good as you, but I think I could hold my own."

Anthony grinned and went over to a cupboard that stood against the right wall, opening it to reveal racks full of all types of blades-swords, rapiers, dirks, and daggers. Amy's eyes shone in appreciation as she took in the weapons, all sharp and polished to a high sheen. "A blade for every occasion, I see."

Anthony nodded, then selected a rapier, and turned to her, standing in the en garde' position. Amy assumed the defense position, and Anthony thrust at her, the rapier moving in a blur. She blocked the blow, and the cane sword rang against the rapier. Anthony whistled at her in approval and she grinned, bowing at the waist.

"Thank you. Now, try not to make me bleed."

Anthony nodded, then parried once more, and Amy met his charge, stepping off to the side. But not quickly enough, and the arm of her shirt was sliced apart. She sighed, and then grinned. "I liked this shirt. Oh well. Give me a sec."

Anthony watched, his mouth dry, as she set the sword down on the couch and slipped off her shirt, revealing a dark blue bra and, even better-her smooth, tanned stomach and delectable breasts. He blinked, trying to focus on the duel, and Amy retrieved her sword and grinned at him. "Like what you see, babe?"

He nodded, growling in appreciation, and she gave him a smile that made his lower body heat up. "Well…how about a wager? We go for three rounds, and whoever loses has to do a strip tease for the winner. Winner picks the music."

Anthony gave her a look of complete bafflement, about to refuse, when a small voice spoke up. 'Your lover is offering to put on a show for you-don't be dumb and refuse.' He gave Amy a slow smile, nodding, and she smirked.

"We have a deal, then. Let the games begin."

Anthony chuckled and attacked. After one round, he was beginning to wonder if it was going to be such an easy victory after all. Amy was quite skilled with a blade-Anthony could tell that she wasn't displaying half the talent she had. He knew that had this been a real fight, he would be hard pressed, and possibly in danger of his life. His lover also knew how to move, ducking, dodging and weaving with the grace of a dancer.

The first round ended when he disarmed her with a practiced flick of the wrist, sending her sword flying across the room to land point first in the wall. Amy clapped. "First round to you!" She tugged her sword out of the wall, and then gave him a devil smile. "I'll win the next two, though."

As it turned out, she won the second one only, and Anthony gave a small cry of triumph and handed her a piece of paper with one word written on it.

'_Strip.' _

Amy rolled her eyes. "What about music?"

Anthony walked over to his stereo, selecting a CD and popping it in. Amy grinned as Smooth came through the speakers. "Good choice."

Anthony sat on the couch, hands above his head, and gestured for her to begin. She faced him, moving in time to the beat, and then began dancing in time to the words.

'_**Man it's a hot one  
>Like seven inches from the midday sun<br>Well I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone  
>But you stay so cool<br>My mu equita my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa  
>You're my reason for reason<br>The step in my groove  
>Yea'<strong>_

Amy ran her hands up and down her chest, stroking her palms across her breasts, eyes half shut as she moved and swayed to the music. Anthony gulped, wishing that she was closer to him.

_**And if you say, "This life ain't good enough"  
>I would give my world to lift you up<br>I could change my life to better suit your mood  
>'Cause you're so smooth<strong>_

_**And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
>Well it's the same as the emotion that I get from you<br>You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah  
>Gimme your heart, make it real<br>Or else forget about it**_

_**I'll tell you one thing  
>If you would leave it would be a crying shame<br>In every breath and every word I hear your name callin' me out  
>Out from the barrio you hear my rhythm from your radio<br>You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow  
>Turning you round and round<strong>_

Amy slunk closer to the couch, her hips gyrating slowly, and she reached behind her back and unhooked the bottom part of her bra, then slowly rotated her hips, and Anthony gripped the couch cushions and whimpered. Amy smirked, and then unhooked her bra; slowly letting it fall to the floor, then shut her eyes, running her hands up and down her bare breasts, sighing.

_**And if you say, "This life ain't good enough"  
>I would give my world to lift you up<br>I could change my life to better suit your mood  
>'Cause you're so smooth<strong>_

_**And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
>Well it's the same as the emotion that I get from you<br>You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah  
>Gimme your heart, make it real<br>Or else forget about it**_

Amy fixed her gaze on his, and then slid her hands down to the waistband of her shorts, tracing it with the tips of her fingers. Anthony groaned, then whimpered as she slid her hands down her bare legs, moaning quietly. She eased out of her shorts, and at the sight of her clad in nothing but a pair of blue silk panties, Anthony snapped.

_**And just like the ocean under the moon  
>Well it's the same as the emotion that I get from you<br>You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah  
>Gimme your heart make it real<br>Or else forget about it  
>Yeah<strong>_

_**Or else forget about it  
>Or else forget about it<br>Or else forget about it  
>(Gimme your heart make it real)<br>Or else forget about it  
>(yeah)<br>Let's don' forget about it  
>(Oh, no, no)<br>(Oh)  
>Let's don' forget about it<br>(Oh, no, no)  
>(Oh)<br>Let's don' forget about it  
>(yeah)<br>(Ahh, Ohh)  
>Let's don' forget about it<br>(Yeah, yeah)'**_

He vaulted from the couch, swept her into his arms, and carried her to the bedroom, tossing her on the bed before pouncing on her with a growl. She quickly divested him of his clothes, and the rest of the morning was spent lost in each other.


	14. Chapter 14 Confrontations

Angels in the Shadows

Chapter Fourteen: Confrontations

Anthony stretched in his sleep, and then opened his eyes in bewilderment as his hands encountered empty space in the space next to him. He looked around the room, confused, and frowned when he heard nothing but silence in the apartment. His frown grew deeper, and he felt the first flutters of panic grip him. Luckily, before his mind could start making up all sorts of horrible scenarios, he spotted a folded up piece of paper lying on Amy's pillow. His name was written on it in her precise handwriting.

Anthony unfolded the paper, sighing at the note.

'_**Anthony: I realized last night that I can't spend the rest of my life hiding from Malcolm. I'm stronger than that, and if I act like the distressed damsel then he's halfway won. I'm 99% sure that it is him who has been stalking me, and I'm going to find out why. So instead of hiding away, I'm going out (just to work) and I'm going to have a normal day. I'm going to live my life, and not let one idiot ruin anything. **_

_**I know you're probably reading this with a scowl on that gorgeous face of yours-you really should smile more, it makes you quite beautiful-and the thought that your lover is nuts is no doubt close to the surface. But I know what I'm doing, and you were the one that helped me with my decision. **_

Anthony wondered what she was talking about, and read on.

_**You're no doubt wondering what I'm talking about. Last night, I woke up for some reason, and the moonlight was streaming in through the window and illuminating your scars. I just stared at them for about ten minutes, thinking of all you've been through in your long and varied life. I realized that what drew me to you was the sense that both of us are strong personas-we live life to the fullest, and damn anyone who tries to stop us. I realized that if I hid away from my problems, then they'd eventually consume me. So I'm confronting them. **_

_**I would have woken you up and told you this, but you looked so peaceful that I decided to write you this note instead. **_

_**I love you, my silent angel. **_

_**P.S: I took your ruby-handled dagger. I'm being cautious. **_

_**PPS: I have something of great import to tell you-but it can wait until tonight. **_

Anthony chuckled, folding the letter back up, and then headed for his weapons cabinet, sighing as he noticed it was ajar. He opened it all the way, smiling ruefully as he noticed that the dagger was indeed missing. He rolled his eyes, then shut and locked the door, pocketing the key. He went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, then went over to his computer to check his email.

Most of his mail was the usual-old clients wanting him for 'just one job', promising to pay him more money than he had ever had before. He sent back polite refusals, reiterating that he had retired, and therefore had no interest in a job. Besides, he reflected, he had more than enough money in banks all over the world-Robert had been quite wealthy, and had left everything he owned to Anthony.

The one email that was different was from Dylan, and Anthony opened it with a bit of trepidation.

'**Anthony:**

**Nat and Alex did a bit of checking on that Malcolm person and what they found is pretty alarming. It seems that about six months ago, he was fired from his job at a clothing store for excessive absences. When his boss confronted him, Deavers refused to explain his whereabouts, and also refused to explain what had happened to a mannequin that had been in storage, as well as some seven dresses and a bikini. **

**There were also reports of some wigs being stolen from a hair shop nearby. **

**Nat and Alex told me this yesterday and we all agreed that it's rather creepy, so Alex and Nat are going to be keeping an eye on Deavers today. And yes, we'll watch out for Amy as well. **

**She's a very lucky gal to have you in her life. **

**Dylan.' **

Anthony closed his computer, then got dressed and left the apartment, determined to find out why Deavers had stolen a mannequin. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

Amy sighed as she glanced at the clock. She loved her job, and got along wonderfully with her boss and coworkers, but there were days when time seemed to slow down in the bookstore. There were only so many times shelves could be straightened, floors swept, or book spines dusted before she felt like she was going to go bonkers. Worse, there had been only three customers in the whole morning, and two of them had been snobbish Beverly Hill madams, assuring her in snooty tones that 'We're just looking around, dearie. If we need anything we'll call you.' They had left after making remarks under their breaths at how 'quaint' the store was, and casting thinly veiled looks of disgust at Amy's outfit. The third customer had been much easier to deal with-he had wanted a copy of The Divine Comedy for school.

That had been three hours ago, and since that time not one customer had stepped foot in the store. Amy moaned her stomach rumbling. She looked over at her boss, who was poring over the books. "Max?" No answer and she sighed, speaking louder. "Max!"

Max Redding looked up, startled. "Hmm? Oh, Amelia. What is it?"

"Would you object terribly if I ducked out and grabbed a bite to eat? I didn't have a chance for breakfast, and my tummy is growling."

Max smiled, nodding. "Not at all. I don't want you fainting on duty. Go get some food in your stomach."

Amy smiled in thanks, then went over to the café across the street and ordered a sandwich. She sat at a table outside, munching on her sandwich and people watching when she saw two shadows fall across the table. She looked up, smiling at Alex and Natalie. "Hello. Alex and Natalie, right?"

Alex nodded. "Right. Would you mind if we joined you?" Amy shook her head, motioning for her to sit. "Thanks. We've got some things to show you, and they fall in the 'incredibly creepy' department."

Amy frowned, and Natalie reached into her purse and pulled out a bulky envelope, passing it over to her. "We've been trailing Deavers for the past week, and a few days ago we managed to get hold of his flash drive for his computer."

Amy opened the envelope, her guts turning to water at the contents. She picked up one photo, holding it at the corners like it would explode at any moment. "Is…is that a dummy made to look like me?" Alex nodded grimly, and Amy had to fight to keep her gorge from rising. "Oh Christ that's….insane."

Natalie shuddered. "That's the tip of the iceberg. There was some really perverted stuff on that drive."

Amy bit back a scream of revulsion as she pulled out another photo. "Please tell me that he's not actually….with the mannequin." Alex grimaced, and Amy went white. "Christ, he's fucking insane. Now I'm really glad I borrowed Anthony's dagger. If Malcolm has gone this bonkers, I'd better be very careful."

Natalie nodded her face grim. "Deavers has no job, so he can devote all the time he has to…well, you see the pictures."

Amy grimaced. "I wish I hadn't. Do you know where he lives?" The Angels shook their heads, and Alex spoke.

"Not yet, anyway. Dylan is running a few addresses down though." At that moment, her phone rang, and she clicked it on. "Alex here. Hey Dylan. Really? Great. What's the address?" She nodded, then wrote down an address on a napkin and showed it to the others. Natalie frowned at it, and Amy gulped. "Th…tha…that's two streets down from Anthony's apartment." She gulped, trying to dispel the feeling of ice-cold dread that was slithering up her spine. Anthony was fast, and he was well able to take care of someone like Deavers. After all, he had told her of times he had been outmanned and outgunned, and still come out on top-and that had been against trained killers. So why was her instinct telling her that something was wrong?

Alex noticed Amy's eyes darting back and forth between the napkin and the street, her knuckles white as she gripped the table cloth. "Amy? Do you want us to take you over to Anthony's?"

Amy nodded relief plain on her face. "Yes, please. I'm sure it will turn out to be nothing, but all the same I'd like to make sure."

Nat smiled. "Understandable. I'll give you a lift."

A few moments later, they pulled up in front of Anthony's apartment building, and Amy's sense of dread hadn't dissipated one bit, and it only intensified when she saw that his car wasn't parked in its usual spot. She got out of Natalie's car, and was beginning to head for the apartment, when she saw him coming up the street.

Anthony pulled his car up, then shut off the engine and exited, walking over to Amy, a smile of relief on his face. But then he stopped halfway towards her, his eyes fixed on a point just above her head. He began to hyperventilate, and Amy gaped at him in shock.

"Anthony, what on…" she was cut off when he barreled into her, knocking her off her feet and sending her into the dirt.

At that moment, a rifle shot cracked the silence, and Amy screamed in terror as she felt something slam into her. Another cry ripped from her throat as she felt blood soak her shirt-and realized it wasn't hers.

Alex took off running in the direction of the shot, and Natalie turned her attention to Amy. She was screaming and sobbing, holding a bloody and unconscious Anthony in her arms. "Anthony! Anthony! Please, baby, wake up! Wake up. Please…" No response and she wailed, pulling him into her arms and sobbing.

Natalie came forward, kneeling in front of them, and Amy looked right through her, her arms wrapped around Anthony. Nat reached for her arm, and Amy pulled away, growling. Nat spoke in a soothing voice. "Amy, I just want to check him out to see where he was shot. Okay?" Amy blinked, and then nodded, and Nat scooted forward, quickly checking Anthony over. She sighed in relief. "He's going to be okay, but we need to get him to a hospital quick."

"Alex?"

Nat smiled. "She's gone to get the bad guy. She'll be here in a moment."

At that moment, Alex came walking out of the building, dragging a man behind her. He had clearly been put through the wringer, and Alex smiled grimly as she dragged him forward. "Got him, Nat. One Creepy Stalker on ice."

Amy's head shot up, and she gave Malcolm a look of such hatred and rage that he went pale. She clenched her fists in the dirt, breathing hard, then gave a primal scream and launched herself at him, her hands hooked into claws and aimed for his eyes. She slammed into him, tearing at his face and hitting every bit of him she could reach, screaming obscenities. Natalie grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back, and Amy struggled in her grip. "Let me go! I'm going to kill that fucker! I'm going to kill him! Goddamn it, you bitch let me go! He shot my Anthony! I'm going to rip his fucking head off! Let! Me! Go!"

Malcolm shrank away, his eyes wide. "You should thank me! I've left you open to have someone that's worthy of you-me."

Amy yowled in rage and struggled wildly. "I'm going to rip your fucking eyes out and stuff them down your fucking throat, you fucking asshole! Anthony is more worthy of me than you will ever be!"

Natalie looked over at Alex. "Better get him out of here before she gets free. I'll call an ambulance."

Alex nodded and led Malcolm away. Amy freed herself from Natalie's grip, then went over to where Anthony lay and knelt next to him, her eyes dull as she watched his chest slowly rise and fall. She stroked his hair, and then took his hand, pressing it against her cheek, her eyes shimmering with tears.

Natalie placed her hand on her shoulder, and Amy looked up. "The ambulance is on its way." Amy nodded.

"He saved my life this time. If he…if he…I can't lose him. I never imagined I could love somebody this much." She blinked back tears, and then kissed Anthony's cheek. "Te iubesc, Anton."

After the ambulance had taken Anthony to the hospital, Amy headed into his apartment to shower and change.

She sighed. 'You have to make it, Anthony. I want our child to have a father.'


	15. Chapter 15 A Joyous Occasion

Angels in the Shadows

Chapter Fifteen: A Joyous Occasion

Amy pulled up in the parking lot of the hospital, running for the doors at a dead run. She skidded to a halt as she spotted Kitty, a concerned look on her face. "I got your call. What happened?"

Amy gulped. "Anthony's been shot. They bought him in a few hours ago and…" she gulped, and her sister came forward and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sure he's fine, Amy. Let's go inside and see how he's doing, okay?" Amy nodded, wiping her eyes, and she and Kitty headed into the hospital. The Angels were already inside, and Amy looked at each of them in turn, a pleading expression on her face. Dylan gave her a hug.

"He just went into surgery about an hour ago. Doctor said it may take a while, and that he'll tell us the outcome-whatever it may be."

Amy nodded, and then sat in one of the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room, her hands clenched together as she stared with unblinking eyes at the doors leading into the OR. Kitty and the Angels took seats next to her, and Natalie tried to engage Amy in conversation. "So…how long have you and Anthony been together?"

Amy's voice was flat as she answered. "Six months."

Nat smiled nervously. "Wow, that's amazing. Do you mind that he can't talk?"

"No."

Natalie sighed, realizing that she wasn't going to get an answer out of Amy, and gently patted her arm. Amy politely pulled away, continuing to stare at the door, not moving. Natalie exchanged sad glances with Dylan, Alex, and Kitty, seeing the same thing on all their faces. 'I hope Anthony makes it.'

The double doors opened, and a doctor dressed in surgical scrubs came out, stopping in front of Amy. "Amelia Chase?" Amy nodded, and the doctor smiled. "The surgery went fine. We were able to remove the bullet, and patch him up."

Amy gave a gasp of joy. "Can I see him?"

The doctor smiled. "He's still under from the anesthesia, but I suppose you could go in for a little bit. I'll take you to his room."

Amy nodded, and the doctor led her down the hall to Anthony's room. He was alone, and she walked in, tears brimming in her eyes at the sight of him sleeping in the bed, his face pale. She placed her hand on his chest, feeling the stitches, and then moved upwards to his face, stroking his cheek. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I would never have guessed Deavers would stoop to trying to kill you. You saved my life, my soul. I love you so much, my silent angel. Don't sleep too long; I have something that I need to tell you." She kissed him, tears flowing down her face, and then sat in the chair by the bed, clasping his hand in hers and stroking his inner palm with her thumb, humming softly.

Anthony slowly swam up out of unconsciousness, trying to piece together what had happened. The last thing he could clearly remember was seeing the sun flash off a rifle barrel and then the feeling like he had been socked in the chest with a hundred pound weight. He didn't know if Amy was safe, but if she wasn't, then no force on Earth would stop him from finding Deavers and ripping him apart with his bare hands. He blinked the harsh lights of the hospital room coming into focus and realized that there was someone holding onto his hand. He turned his head, and a great feeling of relief swept through him as he noticed Amy sitting next to him, her eyes shut in sleep.

Anthony squeezed her hand once, and Amy's eyes shot open. "Anthony!" She launched herself at him and kissed him as hard as she could, tears flowing down her face. "God, baby, I'm so sorry, I never would have guessed that….I'm so sorry, this is my fault, I'm so…" Anthony placed his fingers on her lips, shaking his head in a stern No. Amy gulped. "Baby, if not for me, Deavers might not have…" Another firm shake of the head. Amy stared into his eyes. "You saved my life."

Anthony smiled, and then kissed her. He gave her a tight hug, crooning in her ear, and Amy deciphered the message. 'You saved mine as well.' She smiled, clinging to him.

The doctor came in, smiling at Anthony. "It's nice to see you're doing better. Would you like a pen and paper so you can talk to your girlfriend?" Anthony nodded, and the doctor handed him a notepad and pen. Anthony took them, and wrote, handing the paper to Amy.

'_Amy, don't you dare blame yourself for what happened. Deavers was disturbed, and he clearly felt that you were the only girl for him, and he was the only man for you. I'm just glad he didn't shoot you. That would have destroyed me. Now, in your note yesterday you said that you had something of great import to tell me.' _

Amy smiled. "I did, and I wish I could have told you in a better setting than a hospital room. Plus, I…I didn't know how you'd react to the news."

'_What news?' _

Amy took a fortifying breath and stared into his eyes. "You're going to be a father."

Anthony blinked at her in stunned joy and disbelief, and Amy gasped as his pale blue eyes began to glow with pure joy. He glanced down at her stomach, then back at her, a happy question on his face. Amy smiled. "Yes, you heard right. I am carrying your child."

Anthony howled in joy and kissed her, tears of joy running down his face. He was going to be a father. That thought scared him and overjoyed him at the same time. He kissed Amy's eyes, her cheeks, and lips, whimpering and crooning in joy and love.

Amy placed his hand on her stomach, and he gently traced it, awe on his face. He looked at her, a joyous grin on his face. _'How far?'_

"About three weeks. The doctor said that it's perfectly healthy."

Anthony grinned. _'Does Kitty know?'_

Amy shook her head. "I want to wait until you're out of the hospital to tell her. I had planned a romantic dinner to tell you, but…"

Anthony chuckled. _'Do the dinner anyway.' _

Amy laughed. "Good idea. Everything's going to change, you know. Anthony, I know you love me, and I've never asked you to be more than you are, but I…oh, hell I don't know what I'm asking."

'_Are you asking if I'll become scared of the prospect of fatherhood and run? Because I swear on my parents' souls that will never happen. Amy, I love you, and I will love our child as well. I won't deny the thought of being a father is scary, but it's also joyful, and amazing, and I wouldn't miss it for the world.' _He took her arm, tapping on the elbow, and Amy looked down, her eyes widening at what he wrote.

'MARRY ME.'

She looked at him. "Are you asking because…" Anthony shook his head.

'_I've wanted to ask you for a while now. I love you, Amelia Chase. Please be my wife.'_ He closed his pad, staring into her eyes.

Amy blinked back tears, and then smiled. "Yes."

Anthony gave her the widest grin she had ever seen, and kissed her, his heart pounding in joy. 'She said yes, she said yes!' He pulled away, sighing. Amy placed her hand on his cheek, and Anthony grasped it, crooning in happiness.

Amy grinned. "I just realized-I don't know your last name."

Anthony chuckled. _'My full name is Anton Dragomir.' _Amy repeated the name, and he gave her a wicked grin. _'Your Romanian accent needs work, but you say my name in quite the sexy voice, babe. I just wish I could speak your name.'_

Amy kissed him. "Anthony, I have never cared that you can't speak. You say more with your eyes and hands than you ever could in a lifetime of speech. Besides, even if you never speak it, you've said my name. When you hold me close in the night, and croon in my ear-I know that's your way of saying my name. I never was a big talker, anyway."

Anthony kissed his angel, joy and relief coursing through him. For the first time in a long time, he was glad he couldn't speak. Words were meaningless-shells that could be shattered on the sand. What he and Amy had went deeper than words could ever express.

He couldn't wait to see where his life was going to go, and he was thrilled at the thought of spending it by her side.

THE END.


End file.
